The Darkness
by plumtuckered
Summary: COMPLETE Daniel runs into some trouble when SG1 visits a world where its people don't experience a wide range of emotions. This story is complete...I'm not very good at waiting.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Darkness

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

RATING: PG-13

BETA: None

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom so any constructive criticism is welcome concerning my characterizations or lack thereof, if that is the case.:-) This story is team-oriented with an emphasis on the wonderful friendship between Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill. There is no romantic 'shipping at all. Oh, and I believe what happens to Daniel in this story is called "whumping". :-)

Since the story is SO long, I will post a chapter everyday, if possible. And as always, reviews are most welcomed and greatly appreciated!

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Colonel Jack O'Neill shifted the strap he wore over his shoulder then settled his hands on the cool metal of the MP-5 he held slung against his chest. He peered over the head of the man with whom he'd been talking to see SG-1's archeologist listening intently to another village elder.

"Colonel?"

Jack started slightly then returned his gaze somewhat sheepishly to the older man standing before him. "Oh, uh, sorry there, Tezca. What were you saying?"

Tezca smiled. "You are concerned for your---kid, are you not?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am," the colonel replied. "You do know he isn't actually my kid, right?"

"I am aware that it is a term of affection you use for your three friends."

Jack pursed his lips and glanced at his feet, scuffing at the dirt with the toe of one boot.

"There is nothing wrong with acknowledging that you care, Colonel."

"Oh, I know that," agreed the Air Force officer. He looked up and smiled uncomfortably at the holy man. "You mind if we change the subject?"

"Of course not."

Jack cast another look at Daniel Jackson. He was definitely concerned for the young scholar, deeply concerned. His friend looked tired, drawn, his shoulders slumped slightly forward as he stood listening to Kaatzál, the village's other holy man.

"May I ask what happened?"

Jack switched his focus back to the deep charcoal eyes of Tezca.

"If I may be so bold," continued the elder man with a gentle smile. He reached a gnarled hand out to touch Jack's reassuringly then crossed his arms over his chest, tucking both his hands into the sleeves of his heavy brown robe.

The colonel regarded Tezca a long moment. He wondered briefly why he felt so comfortable talking with this white-haired stranger when his instincts had always taught him to be wary. He wanted to share his worries for Daniel with this man, something he would normally never even consider with anyone else but Teal'c and Carter.

"Please, Colonel."

Jack nodded. "There was an accident about three weeks ago. Daniel was with another one of our teams on a planet where we thought was hidden a cache of weapons left by one our enemy's leaders. It was supposed to be a cakewalk."

"You were not with him?"

"We were back at the base," replied Jack with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The only reason Daniel went was to translate the instructions for opening the door to the chamber holding the weapons store." The colonel paused, looked to his feet and shook his head. "Turned out our intel was wrong; there weren't any damned weapons." He lifted angry eyes back to Tezca. "We lost a good soldier for nothing."

"What happened?"

"The trail from the chamber to the Stargate---Ring of Stone---ran along a cliff face. From what I understand, the ground just broke away under Jacobsen's feet. He was a fresh-faced Army lieutenant who'd just transferred into the SGC. Daniel threw himself down and grabbed Jacobsen's wrist. The kid outweighed Daniel by a ton and there was only a straight drop, nothing for the kid to grab onto or put his feet on. He just dangled there pulling Daniel over the edge with him. He must have known Daniel wouldn't let him go, that he'd go over with him." Jack looked down at his feet again and swallowed convulsively. "The kid wrenched himself out of Daniel's grip and that was all she wrote."

"I'm sorry."

"Daniel's blaming himself even though everyone there says he did everything he could to save the kid. He's tearing himself apart and there's not a damn thing I can do to help him."

"And you want to---help him," Tezca stated gently.

"Of course I want to!" snapped Jack, his eyes returning to the elder's. "I'm his CO. He's my responsibility. He's---he's---."

"Important to you and you need to protect him. He's your friend."

Jack nodded. "Yeah---that." He waved a hand again shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

Tezca stood silently regarding Jack with a kind smile.

"What?" asked the colonel, his eyes darting away from the older man's wise ones. He was seeing too much and it made Jack suddenly very uncomfortable. He looked back over the holy man to see Daniel approaching. "Hey," he greeted with a sigh of relief. "What's up?"

"Kaatzál says there're ruins about an hours hike up river from here."

Jack arched his eyebrows speculatively. "Oh, yeah? Ruins, you say."

Daniel nodded. "Can we check them out, Jack? He says they're at least a thousand years old and----."

"Sure, why not."

"---there's a temple and-----wh--what?" the archeologist stammered to an abrupt stop.

"I said sure, why not."

Daniel looked at Jack askance. "You did?" he questioned then he scowled. "You did."

"Sure, we'll even come with you, watch your six."

The younger man's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Jack reached a gentle hand up under Daniel's chin and lifted, closing his mouth. "Flies, Daniel," he said with a smile.

Daniel's eyebrows puckered even more as he stared at Jack incredulously.

"What?" asked the colonel with mock innocence. "I can do nice."

"Um, yeah----thanks, Jack," Daniel replied still somewhat uncertain then he smiled slightly. "I'll go grab my gear."

"Easy there, big fella, we'll go tomorrow."

"Jack, there's still plenty of daylight left and we can camp----."

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

The younger man sighed. "Jack, there's----."

Jack raised his index finger. "Ah---not another word, Daniel," he chided easily, pleased to see his friend so excited. "We'll head out tomorrow."

Daniel nodded reluctantly. "Tomorrow," he repeated.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

Daniel turned from the fire to see the colonel approaching him. He crossed the big room and settled on the bench next to the archeologist.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that," Daniel replied.

Jack bumped Daniel's shoulder with his own. "Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"It, Daniel," replied Jack in exasperation. "The it that's been bugging you since P4C-927."

"I'm fine, Jack."

"Yeah, sure you are."

Daniel shook his head in fond annoyance. He knew Jack was concerned and he also knew his older friend would not let the 'it' go until Daniel spilled, but he just wasn't ready yet. The hurt was still there and still too painful, the shame and guilt at having let a life slip literally through his fingers still too raw and real. He was responsible for Eric Jacobsen's death and to talk about it would mean sharing the burden that was his and his alone and he couldn't, he wouldn't do that.

"When are you going to get it into that thick skull of yours that you don't have to handle things alone, Daniel? You did everything you could for that kid. He would have pulled you over with him if he hadn't-----."

"Jack, don't."

"You are not responsible for Jacobsen's death, Daniel," the colonel pressed. "He made the decision to pull free, you didn't let him go."

"You weren't there!" Daniel snapped. He stood from the bench and glared down at his companion, feeling his face warm with sudden anger. "Just drop it, Jack," he spat then he sighed tiredly and wrapped his arms around his middle. "I'm going back to bed."

"Colonel?"

"Everything's fine, Carter, go back to sleep."

Daniel pulled his arms tighter around his mid-section and moved to stand over his rumpled sleeping bag. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed deeply. He was so incredibly tired and yet he knew sleep wouldn't come, knew that dreams would follow him the minute his eyes were closed. He stepped over the bed roll and moved to the open door.

"Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist turned to see Teal'c rising to his feet. Sam was sitting up looking at Daniel, her blonde hair sticking up in all directions, the concern clear in her blue eyes.

"Would you like someone to accompany you?" continued the big Jaffa.

Daniel shook his head and jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the dark gathered just outside the door. "No, Teal'c, I---um---just need a few minutes alone, if you don't mind. I'll be fine."

After a quick glance at Jack who still sat facing the fire, Daniel turned and stepped into the cool night air. He could hear the hushed voices of his friends and the rustle of cloth as they moved around in the room behind him and guessed both Teal'c and Sam were joining Jack near the fire. His arms still wrapped over his middle, Daniel moved onto the dirt path that led back to the main square of the little village. He dropped his head back and stared up at the stars, noting the first hint of dawn lighting the night sky.

"Hello."

Daniel tensed then relaxed as he watched Kaatzál slowly walk toward him from the direction of the village.

"I didn't mean to startle you," smiled the holy man kindly.

"That's okay," replied Daniel then he frowned. "What are you doing out here? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was unable to find a peaceful sleep."

Daniel snorted softly. "Seems to be going around."

"Your heart seems troubled."

"My heart is fine, Kaatzál," replied the doctor then he turned his eyes back to the sky. "Your world is beautiful, very much like my world."

"You should allow your friends to help you."

Daniel sighed and turned his head to regard the white-haired man looking back at him through knowing hazel eyes. "Look, Kaatzál, I appreciate your concern, but---." He stopped suddenly, his gaze held by the older man's. "How do you know?"

Kaatzál smiled warmly. "I can sense your feelings, Daniel," he replied. "And your friends' as well." He raised a finger toward the small single-room dwelling.

"You---you can?"

"Yes. They appear as colors in my mind. Joy and contentedness appear as warm, vivid colors while anger and malevolence appear as cold, dark colors. Other emotions fall along the spectrum between the two extremes."

"Can all your people do that---read emotions?"

Kaatzál shook his head and quickly looked away. "The ability is---mine and mine alone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize---oh, God. Am I---are we keeping you awake?"

The old man chuckled in amusement, his eyes meeting Daniel's once more. "Let's just say there are quite a few colors swirling in my mind right now."

"Kaatzál, I'm---."

"No apologies necessary, Daniel. Your emotions are amazing and overwhelming and so powerful, I welcome the sensations they bring. I do not, however, welcome the worry I feel for you. Why are you so troubled?"

Daniel ducked his head and stared at his bare feet. "I'll be fine, Kaatzál----really. I've just got to work through a few things that's all." He looked up with a shy smile. "Since neither one of us is going to get any sleep tonight, why don't you tell me some more about these colors you see."

Kaatzál tipped his head to the side and regarded Daniel for a long moment. "Stubbornness appears as a shade of green, young one," he replied lightly.

The archeologist chuckled and returned his gaze to his feet.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"So the Alarans can read our minds?"

"No, not the Alarans, just Kaatzál and then only our emotions," replied Daniel. "He doesn't see our specific thoughts, only the feelings that are tied to them."

"Why only him?"

Daniel shrugged. "I'm not sure---he just referred to his ability as a throwback to his ancestors."

Sam glanced quickly at her younger teammate then returned her gaze to the surrounding landscape. "Wow. That must be really hard to handle, being around so many people all the time."

"You'd think so, but apparently the Alarans are a pretty—um---." The archeologist rotated one hand quickly in front of him as he walked searching for the right word. "---placid people," he finished.

"So they do not experience a wide range of emotions?" wondered Teal'c. He walked behind Sam and Daniel, his staff weapon clutched tightly in one big hand.

"The small children do, but once they hit puberty, they gain control over them."

"Why?" asked O'Neill from his position at point.

Daniel paused. "I---I don't know, exactly. Kaatzál didn't really explain that part to me," he replied.

"Are we bothering him, being so emotional and all?"

"No, Jack. In fact, Kaatzál says he finds our presence refreshing especially----um----mine."

"Yours?" asked Sam. She glanced again at her younger companion and saw his cheeks slightly flushed with discomfort, his eyes set on the path before him. No one questioned the archeologist further and Sam knew her other two teammates realized the same thing; Daniel's emotions were running pretty close to the surface since the events of three weeks ago. The elder Alaran must have sensed it as well.

The major stepped slightly to the side to bump her arm against her friend's then smiled gently when he looked up at her. He was trying so hard to handle the death of Jacobsen like he'd handled every other tragedy in his life and Sam couldn't help but wish he would let them in, let them help him. Even after their years together, Daniel still didn't want to burden anyone with his troubles.

"So what's the story behind these ruins?" asked O'Neill suddenly and Sam had to smile again, grateful her CO was quickly changing the subject in deference to their friend.

"Oh, well----the city was called Teóti after the god who ruled this world a thousand years ago."

"I am not familiar with that name," replied Teal'c.

"He wasn't a Goa'uld. Kaatzál says he was much loved by all his people and ruled with a---a velvet hand."

"What happened to him?" asked Sam.

"Well that's the interesting part," replied Daniel, one hand gesticulating in front of him. "It's a mystery, actually. Kaatzál says the historical records state that Teóti was killed by one of his followers, but they don't say exactly how."

"Ah, I SO love a good mystery."

"There's also no record of what happened to the citizens, Teóti's followers," continued the archeologist. "The records just---stop."

"Fascinating."

"Jack, you didn't have to come out here with me, you know."

The colonel looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "No where else I'd rather be, Dannyboy," he teased. "You know how much I love watching you dig in the dirt."

Daniel snorted and shook his head in what Sam knew was fond exasperation. Then he fell silent, his gaze fixed on the path ahead of him. The major wondered where his thoughts were as she cast furtive glances at him, but she held her peace, hoping her friend was pondering the mysteries of Teóti and not the death that had haunted him for three weeks.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Can you read this, Daniel Jackson?"

"Uh---it looks almost Mesoamerican," replied the archeologist absently. "A sort of combination of ideogram, phoneticism, and pictography." He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, running his long fingers carefully over the words that adorned a wall in one of the small chambers within the temple. "Each symbol represents a syllable."

Teal'c stood silently next to his young friend and watched a very familiar scene unfold; Daniel Jackson once again swept away into the past of an ancient civilization. They'd only been at the ruins for a mere three minutes when the scholar had entered the crumbling temple all alone. O'Neill had yelled out for Daniel Jackson to stop, had muttered something about errant linguists under his breath then had assigned Teal'c to watch their team mate's six. The colonel and Major Carter had then moved on to make certain the ruins were secure.

"Wow," gasped Daniel Jackson, a perplexed expression on his face. "These are the historical records Kaatzál told me about. The entire history of the Alaran people is here, Teal'c. It's incredible. They're---well, they're very detailed." He scowled as he ran his fingertips down the wall.

"And that surprises you?"

"In a way, I guess. It makes me wonder even more why the records stop so suddenly after Teóti's murder." The younger man eyed the strange language as he side-stepped his way further across the dirt-covered stone floor. "Why wouldn't the historian of that time continue his writings? It just seems, with all this detail here that he knew the importance of documenting the Alaran history, yet apparently----ah, here it is."

Teal'c moved to Daniel Jackson's side, tipped his head and regarded the writings on the wall with growing curiosity.

"Um," began the archeologist. "It says that there was some kind of----darkness? Yes, darkness that fell upon the village and several disappeared. Teóti was---afraid for his people."

"Darkness?"

Daniel Jackson nodded. "That's the closest translation I can come up with, Teal'c, although it doesn't quite capture what I think the historian was trying to convey." He dragged his fingers down the wall then knelt. "Here it says that Teóti's body was found, but it doesn't say anything about how he died."

Teal'c knelt beside his friend. "The writings here are not as uniform as the others," he stated.

"Yeah, it looks almost like they were written in haste."

"Indeed."

"Kids?"

"We're in here, Jack!"

Teal'c stood and turned to see O'Neill and Major Carter entering the room, both cradling their weapons close against their chests.

"Hey guys," greeted Daniel Jackson.

"Hey," replied O'Neill. "Nothing out there of interest---well, at least for Carter and me. Daniel, you no doubt would LOVE it."

Major Carter moved to stand behind Daniel Jackson. "Find anything, Daniel?"

"Ah, yes I have, actually. These are the historical records of Teóti."

The major squatted down next to her team mate. "Wow, there's a lot of information here."

"Too much to translate in a few hours," replied Daniel Jackson. He turned and looked over his shoulder at O'Neill with a pleading expression Teal'c had come to know too well.

"No, Daniel, I'm sorry," said the colonel. "Hammond wants us back tomorrow. We have to pull out at first light and head back to the Stargate."

"Jack."

"Daniel?"

"But----."

O'Neill lifted a halting hand. "Ah, no buts." He regarded the young man for a long moment. "You still have at least five hours of solid daylight left, Daniel. What you can't translate, you can tape. Maybe I can get Hammond to let us come back."

Daniel Jackson sighed, nodded his head then turned his focus back to the temple wall before which he still knelt.

O'Neill stepped over to lean over the archeologist's shoulder. "You can really read that stuff, huh?"

"Yes, Jack, I really can."

"Huh," grunted O'Neill again then he stood straight. "Okay---Carter, you and Teal'c go scout out a good place to make camp---outside the ruins, if you don't mind--- and I'll stay here with Daniel."

"Yes, sir," replied Major Carter. She placed a hand on Daniel Jackson's back then rose to her feet, adjusting the hold she had on her gun. "Teal'c?"

The big Jaffa nodded once in agreement. He cast a long glance at the archeologist then turned and followed the major out of the chamber.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Come on, Daniel. You're going to ruin your eyesight."

Daniel lifted his index finger absently, his gaze still locked on the fancy symbols at which he was currently squinting. "Just another minute, Jack." He moved his flashlight along the wall. "This section talks about a great celebration, of great joy and laughter had by all." He turned and looked expectantly at Jack.

The colonel frowned. "What?"

"Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "So they liked to party, what's so odd about that?"

"They don't have a wide range of emotions," Daniel replied then he turned to shine the flashlight on another section. "There are references throughout their history of civil battles, great celebrations, and shared grief---so different than the Alarans we've met."

"So somewhere along the line they decided they didn't like the---touchy feely stuff?"

Daniel took a step back from the wall. "I have no idea. It's almost like these aren't even the historical writings of the Alaran people, but of some other people all together."

"How can that be?"

The younger man shrugged. "I don't know." He looked up at the stone ceiling over their heads. "The ruins and the writings remind me of the Toltecs or maybe the Aztecs, although there's no reference to sacrifices which the Aztecs practiced. It's actually quite fascinating, the history of the Toltecs and the Aztecs. There's a myth that the Toltecs knew how to transmute, that their entire culture transmuted through the Black Sun to the place of creation----."

"Daniel."

"Oh, right," replied Daniel a bit sheepishly. He shone his light back on the symbols that adorned the wall. "I wish the historian didn't just stop at the point Teóti was killed."

"By that---darkness thingy?" prompted Jack with an absent wave of his hand.

"Yeah, although the more I think about it, the more I think it was an actual entity instead of an intangible."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way the word is used," replied Daniel. "He moved across the floor then knelt in front of the last of the writings, his flashlight still in hand. "He writes that the darkness walked among them. Teóti was afraid and wanted the darkness to leave, but it apparently wouldn't."

Jack moved to stand behind his friend. "It---walked among them? How?"

"Doesn't say, but that's why I think it was a something or a someone and not just darkness, per se."

The colonel puzzled for a moment. "It doesn't say how Teóti died, but does it say how he was found?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not exactly, it just says his followers discovered his body after a long period of absence---maybe months----and he was---um." The archeologist slid his fingers over the odd markings. "Disturbing?"

"Huh," grunted Jack. "Disturbing doesn't sound very good."

"No, it doesn't. It was then that one of his followers killed him."

"Well, like you said, it's a mystery. Now come on, let's get going. Carter and Teal'c are waiting dinner for us."

"Jack---."

"Daniel, I mean it. It's time to go. You've taped all this---scribbling so you can read it to your heart's content when we get back to the SGC tomorrow." Jack reached down and ruffled his friend's short-cropped hair. "And I'll see if the general will let us come back, okay? Now come on, I'm hungry."

Daniel sighed but gathered up his camera and journal and shoved them into his backpack. He stood, gave Jack one of his patented I-don't-really-want-to-do-this-but-I-will half smiles then brushed passed him, tossing his backpack over his shoulder. He headed for the door leading out into the main chamber of the temple.

Jack tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling barely lit by his own flashlight. He let go a long defeated breath. There was nothing more he wanted then to let Daniel spend more time in the temple. For the first time in three weeks, his young friend had finally shown signs of pulling himself from his own self-imposed darkness, but Hammond had been adamant about their return. Jack shook his head; he really was nothing but an old softie, but when one of his kids was hurting, he couldn't help but hurt, too.

The Air Force colonel hefted his rifle and flashlight then turned and hurried to catch up to his archeologist.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Daniel stood from the camp fire and tossed the remains of his uneaten rations into the nearby bushes. As he rinsed the little metal cup with water from the pot sitting over the flames, he could feel the eyes of his friends watching him. He felt a wave of anger wash over him; anger that they cared so much. He'd done fine all his life alone, he'd handled deaths before and he could do it again.

"Carter, why don't you take first watch," said Jack suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen. "Teal'c second, I'll take third then Daniel, you can take the fourth. Sound like a plan, campers?"

"Yes, sir," replied Sam and without looking up, Daniel could imagine Teal'c's solemn acknowledging nod.

"Daniel?"

"Sounds fine, Jack," replied the archeologist. He lifted his head to meet his friend's dark eyes and saw only concern in them. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling all the previous anger leave him in an instant. "Just wake me up this time, okay?"

"Hey," said Jack raising his hands defensively. "I tried last time, but you wouldn't budge."

Daniel grinned slightly and ducked his head. "Oh, right. It had nothing to do with the fact I'd been up twenty-four hours straight negotiating that treaty."

"Nope, nothing at all to do with that, you just wouldn't budge."

"It seems O'Neill has had trouble rousing all of us at one time or another, Daniel Jackson," intoned Teal'c.

"Well I can't help it if you're all like the proverbial log."

"Of course not, sir," replied Sam lightly.

Jack snorted indignantly, picked up a limb and stoked the fire with purpose.

Daniel exchanged amused looks with Teal'c and Sam then moved his hand to quickly cover his mouth over an unexpected yawn.

"Staring at a wall all day really takes it out of you, eh Daniel?" teased the colonel.

"Though Daniel Jackson was not physically active while translating, O'Neill, I believe he still had a---work out."

"Thanks, Teal'c," replied the archeologist smugly.

"Oh, come on, big guy."

"It's true, Colonel."

"He stared at a wall all day!" exclaimed Jack. He met Daniel's eyes in an attempt to look incredulous. "A wall!" he added for good measure.

"Yes, Jack, I stared at a wall all day and you stared at me staring at that wall all day."

As if in response, Jack suddenly yawned. Sam chuckled and shook her head while Teal'c tipped his head to one side and regarded the colonel with an amused glint in his dark eyes.

"What was that, Jack?"

Jack mumbled something under his breath then stood. "I'm heading to bed. Just wake me when it's my turn, Teal'c."

"I will, O'Neill."

"Good night, sir," said Sam, a smile still touching her lips.

"Night."

Daniel watched his friend disappear into their shared tent then turned back to his remaining teammates.

"I'm sorry we have to leave tomorrow, Daniel."

"Me, too, Sam."

"I believe General Hammond will allow us to return."

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe Teal'c," he replied. "But somehow I doubt it. There's nothing on that wall of any military value." He waved a dismissive hand. "Just---unimportant squiggles."

Sam gave Daniel an understanding smile. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, good idea. Good night, guys."

"Pleasant dreams, Daniel Jackson."

"Good night, Daniel."

The archeologist reached down and grabbed his backpack then turned to walk the few paces to the tent. He stooped and crawled through the low opening into the small shelter. He tossed his pack in the corner by the foot of his sleeping bag then carefully moved around Jack's stretched out form.

"Good night, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at his friend buried beneath the sleeping bag next to his. "Good night, Jack," he responded with the same sing-song inflection then he stretched out on top of his own bed roll. He took off his glasses and laid them carefully aside then settled onto his back. He folded his arms cradling his head in his hands and stared at the canvas roof, his thoughts focused on the Alaran history and the darkness mentioned within it. He still had the feeling that what he'd read was not about the Alarans, but about another civilization altogether, but then he wondered, if that was the case, why Kaatzál hadn't mentioned it. Whoever's life was depicted in the symbols, it was clear to Daniel that they had met with an abrupt and perhaps violent end.

He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, feeling sleep approaching rapidly. His mind immediately went back three weeks. He'd tried so hard to hold on to Eric, but he'd just been unable to find any purchase. He'd scrambled, his toes working to dig in to what remained of the fragile trail, his hands clawing desperately at the young lieutenant's wrist, his throat hurting from yelling for help, but it was all to no avail. He could still remember the helpless feeling of being pulled over the edge.

Then Daniel saw it; Eric's expression still so vivid in his mind's eye. He felt the wrist to which he held slip from his grip, the look of fear in the wide young eyes as the body fell away from him.

"No!"

Then hands were grabbing him, pulling him back from the precipice. Daniel fought against them, calling Eric's name over and over again.

"Daniel!"

He'd let him go. "Oh, God!" he screamed to the gray sky overhead.

"Daniel, wake up!"

The hands gripped his shoulders hard and he could feel himself being shaken. He tried to pull away, tried to reach for Eric again.

"Come on, buddy."

Daniel's eyes flew open and he stared into a shadowed face hovering over his. "Jack?"

"Yeah----you with me now?"

The archeologist swallowed convulsively. "Yeah, I---I think so," he managed. He covered his face with shaking hands. "Oh, God, Jack."

Jack remained leaning over Daniel, one hand resting supportively on the heaving chest. "Let it go," he urged.

Daniel swallowed again, but shook his head. "I can't."

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson."

"Everything's okay, Teal'c."

Daniel dropped his hands from his face and looked away from his friend's concerned eyes. "I'm fine, Jack. Go back to sleep."

"Daniel."

"Really, Jack. I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Right," the colonel sighed, disbelief evident in his voice. He rolled away then flipped off the cover from his watch, the glow from its face softly illuminating the inside of their shelter. He slapped the cover back in place then sat up. "Time for me to relieve Teal'c," he announced and Daniel knew from the flat tone he'd angered his friend.

"Try to get some more shut eye, Daniel," continued the older man brusquely as he crawled from his sleeping bag, grabbed his boots and threw back the tent flap.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just can't----."

Jack turned back and in the light cast by the campfire burning outside, Daniel could clearly see his friend's face relax. "I know," he replied and reached to gently pat Daniel's leg. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you for your watch."

Daniel watched the older man crawl from their tent then drop the flap back into place, returning the interior of their shelter to shadows. The archeologist scrubbed his face and heaved a long despairing sigh; he was just so tired. He tucked his hands back under his head as sleep pulled him down once again. His last conscious thought before he slipped away was of how cold the night had suddenly become.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Teal'c slowly opened his eyes to the candle burning before him. He bent slightly and blew out the flame, sending a snake of smoke curling toward the ceiling of his tent. He felt once again refreshed, his body relaxed, his senses sharp, his mind aware. He straightened his legs and stretched the muscles then pushed aside the tent flap and emerged into the middle of SG-1's campsite. O'Neill sat quietly near the fire, his expression leading Teal'c to believe his friend was---lost in his thoughts.

"O'Neill."

The colonel started slightly then looked up. "Oh, hey, Teal'c, you all done---you know---Kel-no-reeming?"

"I am indeed."

"Good," replied O'Neill. "All's quiet out here. I guess watch was a little unnecessary, but those ruins give me the creeps."

"Is it not better to be safe than apologetic?"

O'Neill snorted. "That's sorry, Teal'c---better safe than sorry and yeah, I guess you're right."

Teal'c bowed his head once in acceptance as a wave of amusement swept through him. After spending so much time with his Tauri friends, he'd come to know quite of few of their sometimes nonsensical sayings, yet he enjoyed---pulling his friends' chains, especially O'Neill's. He quirked an eyebrow; yanking, he amended. He enjoyed yanking his friends' chains.

O'Neill stood and stretched. "I guess I should wake Daniel."

"I will take final watch, O'Neill."

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing," announced Major Carter as she exited her own shelter.

"Daniel agreed to take final watch, you two, so if I don't wake him, he'll no doubt think we're coddling him---which we most certainly would be."

"I disagree, sir."

"As do I."

The colonel shook his head. "Hey, I'm willing to sit out here a few more hours just so he can sleep, too, but you know how he gets if we don't let him handle his fair share----cranky. And I for one do not want to deal with a cranky archeologist on our trek back to the 'Gate. Do you?"

Without waiting for a response, O'Neill crossed the campsite and knelt before the tent which he shared with Daniel Jackson. Teal'c watched as his friend slipped a hand between the two flaps and pulled one back. He knew instantly from O'Neill's reaction that something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, sir?" asked Major Carter already crossing the small distance between her tent and the other.

"He's gone."

"What?"

"Damn it! The back of the tent's open."

"Well, maybe he just had to----you know," offered the major hopefully.

"Why would he go out the back?" asked O'Neill as he stood up. He looked around at the surrounding trees. "Daniel!"

Teal'c hurried to the side of the shelter which faced away from the center of camp and looked down at the parted flaps then beyond them to the ground. "I do not believe that Daniel Jackson left alone, O'Neill."

"Crap, then we can only assume he didn't leave voluntarily."

"You didn't see or hear anything, sir?"

"Carter, if I'd seen or heard anything, would I have this expression on my face?" snapped O'Neill. He stood and met Teal'c's eyes over the top of the tent. "Do you see a trail we can follow?"

Teal'c quickly scoured the area. "It appears they are headed toward the ruins."

"Carter, you stay here in case Daniel comes back. Teal'c and I will follow the tracks. We'll stay in radio contact."

The major looked as if she would question O'Neill's orders then nodded. "Yes, sir," she responded crisply.

"And Carter," added O'Neill gently. "We'll find him, okay?"

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

The sky was just easing into morning when Sam finished striking camp. The colonel and Teal'c had checked in only ten minutes earlier stating that they'd lost the trail in the ruins of Teóti, but that they'd check the area further before giving up. Sam's eyes fell on Daniel's backpack which sat next to hers. Someone or something had silently stolen her friend under the darkness of the night. She shivered; Daniel had spoken of the darkness mentioned in the Alaran writings and she wondered briefly if he'd been right when he'd believed it to be tangible.

"Samantha?"

The major turned quickly, her rifle already up and aimed at the intruder.

Tezca raised his hands defensively. "Please, do not shoot," he begged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I sensed something was wrong, Samantha," replied the white-haired holy man. "From what you are feeling, I believe I was correct."

Sam kept her rifle aimed, but lifted her eye from its sight. "Daniel's missing."

"The young one?"

The major nodded then she furrowed her brows. "Wait a minute----what do you mean, from what I am feeling?"

Tezca stood with his hands still up but a slight smile touched his lips. "I am able to sense emotions, Samantha. I see them as a wide array of colors in my mind."

"Like Kaatzál?"

The old man's charcoal eyes widened easily conveying his surprise. "Then it was him all these years."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have much to share with you, Samantha. Your young friend is in serious trouble. I believe I can help you find him."

Sam motioned with the barrel of her rifle for the old man to sit. As she watched him comply, she fingered the button on the side of her radio pocketed in her vest. "Colonel, do you read?"

"Go ahead."

"Sir, I think you and Teal'c should get back here right away. Tezca is here and he says he can help us find Daniel."

"We're on our way back now, Major. Keep a close eye on him. Right now we can't trust anyone, understood?"

"Yes, sir, understood."

"O'Neill out."

Sam sat on the log they'd pulled up to the fire the previous night, keeping her rifle poised, her finger on the trigger. Only a few minutes passed when she caught movement from the corner of her eye.

O'Neill barreled into camp and stopped short of Tezca, looming over the smaller man his own rifle in hand. "You know where Daniel is?" he demanded angrily.

"I do not, but I believe I can assist you in the search."

"How?"

"Perhaps you should sit, Colonel. I have much to share with you."

"We don't have time, Tezca! My friend is out there somewhere and Lord only knows what's happening to him!"

"O'Neill, should we not listen to what the old man has to say?" suggested Teal'c. "Especially if it will assist us in our search for Daniel Jackson?"

The colonel sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, all right, spill. What is it you have to tell us?"

"I believe Kaatzál has taken your friend, Colonel."

"Kaatzál----why?"

"As I am certain Daniel discovered, the ruins of Teóti are not those of the Alaran people."

O'Neill shifted on his feet, his eyes still focused intently on Tezca. "He mentioned that possibility---go on."

"My people came to this world through the Ring of Stone many centuries ago. We were exiled from our home world because of our belief in peaceful ways. Teóti was our leader and we lived in peace, raising our families, living a very simple life. Then just over a thousand years ago, a woman gave birth to twin sons. One son was purely good, the other purely evil, this my people could sense. Teóti was unable to kill an infant so he banished the boy to an inhospitable land across our great sea. His father went with the boy to care for him and to hopefully instill a sense of goodness in him."

"He was not successful?" guessed Teal'c.

"No," replied Tezca dejectedly. "The boy killed his father and returned to Teóti."

"The darkness walked among them," said O'Neill.

The holy man regarded the colonel speculatively. "I see Daniel was successful in his translations."

"Apparently."

"What was left out of the historical records, Colonel, was why the---darkness returned. It wasn't just for revenge against Teóti, but also to sate his hunger."

"Hunger?" repeated O'Neill.

"He fed off the emotions of others."

"Oh, my God," gasped Sam.

"So you're telling me that Kaatzál is this----darkness, the evil son?"

"I am, Colonel."

"And you are the other," stated Teal'c.

"Yes."

"That was over a thousand years ago, Tezca."

"A thousand years is a single lifetime for my people, Colonel."

"How could you not know he was your brother?" asked Sam as she rose to her feet. "I mean you lived with him in the same village for all these years."

"When many of my people began disappearing from Teóti, my mother took me away. She knew it was my brother and she knew that I was in danger. I'd never met Kaatzál and as you can see, we are not identical in appearance."

"But you had to know he was different----like---like you."

"While I was away with my mother, Colonel, she taught me how to control my feelings so that my brother could not sense my presence if he were to seek me out. I can only assume my brother did the same. When my mother died, I returned to Teóti only to find it tumbled in ruin. No one was left of my people, but in the years I was gone, another people had arrived through the Ring of Stone."

"The Alarans."

"Yes, Teal'c. As I was afraid for their safety, I joined their village and was soon turned to as a holy man. When young children began disappearing sporadically, I knew my brother lived among them as well. There were others of great age so I did not know it was Kaatzál and I could not sense any stronger emotions than what was normal for all the Alarans. I did not know it was he until----now." Tezca dropped his chin to his chest. "I am ashamed at my failure to save your friend."

"You said you could help us find him," prompted Sam. She moved across the site to stand next to the colonel.

Tezca looked up at her. "How long has Daniel been missing?"

O'Neill flipped open his watch. "About two hours now," he replied. "Teal'c and I lost his trail in the ruins."

"I believe you followed a false trail, Colonel. I don't believe my brother would return to Teóti and I came by there on my way here. I did not sense Daniel's presence as I did when you arrived through the Ring of Stone."

"Why Daniel?" asked Sam. "All four of us are very emotional beings although Teal'c is Jaffa and has been trained to be more detached, he still feels just like the rest of us."

"Daniel's colors are much more vivid, Samantha, because he is experiencing a loss, one for which he believes he is responsible."

Sam nodded as realization dawned. "Jacobsen," she whispered.

"Daniel Jackson did state that Kaatzál found his presence---refreshing."

"As do I, Teal'c," replied Tezca. "However, I do not need to feed as my brother does."

Sam looked at O'Neill to see her fear for their friend mirrored in his eyes.

"What's he doing to him?" the colonel asked, his voice strained.

Tezca's face showed his sorrow. "That I do not know. Some of the children he took returned, but they were----lost to us. Others never returned."

"Daniel said that when Teóti was found, he was----disturbing."

"That is an accurate translation," replied the old man gently. "He was a mere shell of who he once was. His mind was stolen from him, lost to our people and that is why they chose to end his life----for it was not a life at all."

"Oh, my God," murmured Sam. "Colonel, we've got to find him."

"Oh, we will, Carter," replied O'Neill with steely resolve. "That I promise you, we will."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Somehow he knew something wasn't right.

He could feel the warmth of the sand beneath his tiny sandals, could feel the breeze against his face, the happiness gurgling up through his body to break free in gleeful laughter as he ran from his dad under the Egyptian sun, but Daniel still knew something wasn't right. For a moment, he let himself go. The arms that wrapped around his little body and lifted him from the ground to swing him around were real and warm and strong. Daniel inhaled the scent of hot sand and his father's sweat and he remembered.

He remembered.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes to darkness and the smell of freshly turned earth, a cold floor of dirt beneath him. Gone was the warmth of the sun, the warmth of his father and the archeologist knew they'd only been memories. He often dreamed of Egypt, but never had the dreams been as vivid, as tangible as what he'd just experienced. His body still tingled with the joy and happiness of those childhood days and he felt the sting of tears at their loss, a grief so deep it hurt. He struggled to pull his mind back together, to focus on the cold damp earth on which he lay. He remembered Jack leaving their tent and then the sensation of being suddenly cold; a cold that turned so intense it seemed to turn his blood to ice.

He gasped. Hands, he remembered the touch of hands on his face and the smell of something so dark, it made his skin crawl. He'd felt a strange heat quickly flowing through his body and he'd tried to scream, but no sound had escaped his lips. He'd tried to move, to fight off his assailant, but his muscles hadn't cooperated.

Fear so powerful, he felt nauseous suddenly hit Daniel and he tried to sit up only to fall back, his muscles failing to respond to his brain's commands. He turned his head and vomited what little he had in his stomach. Then the stench hit his nostrils and he heaved again. He turned his head away and slowly inched his sluggish body away from the vile mess.

He lay quiet for a long moment, the only sound reaching his ears the erratic rasp of his own breathing. He shivered from cold and realized all he had on was his t-shirt and his pants. Gone were the rest of his clothing; his vest, his jacket, his socks, and his boots. He shivered again.

"Jack," he managed weakly. "Jack."

But his friend didn't answer.

Daniel closed his eyes and once again felt himself swept away into remembrance.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Jack felt his anger building. "You said you could help us find Daniel," he spat. "We've been looking for hours now, Tezca. Where is he?"

The elder man turned, his charcoal eyes oddly dull in the late-morning sun. "I'm sorry, Colonel. I thought I could sense his presence if he was nearby, but I can't. He must be somewhere I can't reach."

"That is so not what I wanted to hear," retorted the colonel sharply.

"Now what, sir?" asked Carter.

Jack raised his hand to signal his two following teammates to stop. He took off his cap and scrubbed his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

"Sir?"

"I don't know, Carter. I guess that's up to Tezca now isn't it?"

"Perhaps we should alter our plan of action and search for Kaatzál instead of Daniel Jackson," offered Teal'c. "He may not be aware that we know of his identity. It is possible he returned to the village."

"That is a possibility," replied Tezca with an optimism Jack didn't feel. "He would want to appear as normal as possible just as he did during the others' disappearances."

"Business as usual?"

"Perhaps----yes, Colonel."

"Damn it," muttered Jack. He let his gaze take in his surroundings briefly noting all the damned trees. They'd walked away from the ruins of Teóti and the further they'd gone, the more he felt it was wrong. He knew he couldn't sense Daniel in the same way Tezca could, but he still had a niggling sensation that his friend was in the ruins somewhere. He wondered how he could tell Teal'c and Carter that little tidbit without them thinking he was off his rocker. Maybe he was off his rocker, but Jack knew Daniel in a way he'd never known anyone else and every ounce of his being was screaming at him to go back to the ruins.

"O'Neill."

Jack started slightly and turned his gaze to his warrior friend. "Okay, why don't you and Carter go back to the village with Tezca, contact Hammond and let him know what's happening, get him to send us some help. I'm going to go back to Teóti."

"Daniel is not in Teóti, Colonel."

"I just need to check again, Tezca."

The old man looked hesitant then he nodded once in acceptance.

"Keep in radio contact," continued Jack. "If Kaatzál is in the village, make sure you don't tip your hand. He's the only one who can lead us to Daniel."

"Yes, sir," replied Carter. "We'll keep him under surveillance." Her gaze moved beyond Jack to the white-haired holy man who stood in front of him. "How long can he go without----without feeding?"

"I'm uncertain, but I do know he needs to be in physical contact with Daniel in order to quench his need."

Jack swallowed the bite of bile rising in his throat.

"Sir, what if Kaatzál isn't in the village?"

"Then you wait, Carter. I'll join you there by nightfall."

"You are wasting your time---."

Jack held up his hand stopping the other man's words. "I know, Tezca, he isn't there, but my gut tells be otherwise." He looked first at Carter then at Teal'c. "Keep in radio contact at all times," he repeated pointedly.

Teal'c nodded once in acknowledgment. "Good luck, O'Neill."

"We'll see you later, sir."

Jack stood and watched as the three walked away from him back toward the Alaran village then he turned in the direction of Teóti hoping his gut was right.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Daniel awoke to rough cold hands on either side of his face.

"Ah, you are awake."

The archeologist squinted up at the face hovering over his, back lit by the flame of a torch that hissed from it's holder near the open door. He couldn't make out the details of the face, but the voice was distinctly male.

"You are quite the find, young one."

"Wh---what?"

"Your wonderful---refreshing emotions, Daniel, so close to the surface, I need only brush your skin to sate my hunger."

"What----what are you doing to me?" Daniel pleaded. He tried to wrench his head away, afraid of the familiar warmth coursing through his body, but the cold hands held firm. He forced his mind to focus on the voice. He knew that voice, trusted that voice.

"You can not fight me, Daniel," chortled the man then he released Daniel's head. He stood and turned to the door, the damp hem of his heavy robe brushing over Daniel's bare feet. "Sleep now, young one and while you do, I will get what I so desperately need."

"Please let me go."

"I can not. Not until your mind shatters or until death comes to save you."

"No, please."

"I will return again."

Daniel watched as his captor slipped through the door. The man turned and grabbed the torch from its holder then looked down at the archeologist. In the swirling light of the flame, Daniel could see the face of a friend smiling down at him. His heart went cold at the sight of the door closing, sending him once again into the darkness of his prison.

"Until my mind shatters or until death comes to save me." The words echoed in Daniel's mind as he whispered them over and over again. He struggled to sit up, but knew it was a waste of time and energy as his body did not want to cooperate. He rolled onto his side and used his hands to pull himself over to where the door had been. Reaching up one hand, he tried to feel for a knob or a latch but his fingers found nothing but cold hard stone.

"Stubbornness appears as a shade of green," murmured the archeologist then he smiled bitterly at the words Kaatzál had said to him. "I can definitely do stubborn."

Using all his will and his strength, Daniel pushed himself up to a sitting position, leaning heavily against the wall. He took a moment to catch his breath, but he could feel himself getting weaker with every passing second and knew he had to keep moving; he pushed himself to his feet. Then bracing himself against the cold door, Daniel ran his fingers all around the seam of the frame.

"Oh, come on---work with me here," he hissed angrily, but there was no way out, no way to pry the door open. Daniel closed his eyes and slid back to the floor. "Until my mind shatters," he whispered again then a sickening realization dawned and he slowly lifted his hand to his face. "Close to the surface, brush of my skin----oh, God."

Swallowing hard, the archeologist reached and wedged the little finger of his left hand into the seam near the base of the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and wrenched his hand violently. He bit his lip hard against a scream of pain then clutching his wounded hand to his chest, Daniel rolled to the floor on his side and drew his knees up. He focused on the pain and fought against the fear, the feeling of abandonment, of remembering, knowing it was that which his captor wanted.

But he knew it was hopeless.

Soon the tug of sleep was too strong and Daniel felt himself once again swallowed up in memories.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"O'Neill!"

The colonel appeared from the main chamber of the temple and hustled toward Teal'c. "You find something?"

Teal'c flashed his light downward illuminating the floor of the corridor. "The dirt here has been disturbed," he reported then he knelt. "The patterns appear to be too uniform to have occurred naturally."

"What does that mean?"

"I do not believe the wind that blows through this temple is responsible."

"You think Kaatzál tried to cover his tracks?"

Teal'c stood and shone his light down a dark stairwell. "It is possible," he replied. He gripped his staff weapon and moved down the first step. The smell of fresh earth assailed his nostrils and he canted his head; the walls and the floor were made of stone.

The colonel sniffed behind him. "Smells like someone's been gardening," he commented.

"Indeed it does."

"Strange, I don't see any gardens down there."

Teal'c continued down the dark stairs slowly, shining his flashlight on the dusty stone steps ahead of him. His ears strained for any sound other than the whistle of the wind, O'Neill's breathing, and their echoing footfalls, but there was nothing.

"We appear to have hit a---dead end, O'Neill."

"What?" barked the colonel appearing at Teal'c's elbow. He reached up and grabbed the bill of his cap and jerked it angrily. "Damn it!"

Teal'c shone his light over the pile of rubble then aimed it back at the floor. "Perhaps it was just the wind," he whispered desolately.

"He's here, Teal'c, in the ruins. I can feel it," insisted O'Neill. "Don't ask me how I can, but I can."

The Jaffa regarded his warrior friend for a long moment. The colonel was scanning the fallen stones, running his hands over every inch searching for a way through them or around them. For all his nonchalance concerning his feelings, Teal'c knew without a doubt that O'Neill loved Daniel Jackson, loved his entire team. He knew that the colonel would lay down his life for them without any hesitation at all.

Teal'c knew this because he felt the same.

"There's no way through," spat O'Neill heatedly then his voice lowered to a whisper. "Damn it, Daniel."

"We will search the ruins again, O'Neill."

"You don't think I'm nuts?" asked the colonel looking up at Teal'c with uncertain eyes.

"I trust your stomach's intuition, O'Neill. If you believe Daniel Jackson is here, then we will continue searching until we find him."

O'Neill's brow puckered in momentary confusion then he grinned and shook his head. "That's gut instinct, big guy, and----thanks."

Teal'c straightened his shoulders and then canted his head, a brow lifting in quiet acknowledgement.

The colonel patted the Jaffa's arm affectionately then he turned to ascend the stairs. Teal'c stood and examined the wall of tumbled stone again a feeling that he was missing something washing over him.

"You coming?" shouted O'Neill from above.

Teal'c hesitated, reaching out to shove at a huge boulder. There was no give, no way an old man holding another could move it. He shook his head and turned and began to climb.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Daniel entered the house with single-minded focus, intent on reading the book on Egypt's pyramids he'd found in the school library that afternoon. He had to finish the book before his foster parents got home. Once they returned from work, he knew they'd have a list of chores for him to do and there would be no time for reading.

The boy tossed his backpack and coat on the pristine sofa then sat on the recliner curling his legs up beneath him. He shoved absently at his glasses as he settled himself then opened the book. The Douglas' dog, Oscar, wandered over and dropped his head on Daniel's knee, whimpering softly. Daniel idly scratched behind one of the mongrel's ears as his eyes scanned the beautiful pictures of a life he'd once known, a life that was no longer his.

A door opening drew the nine-year-old from his book and Daniel realized with a sudden shock that the room in which he sat had darkened considerably.

"Boy!"

Daniel uncurled his legs and stood quickly, closing the book and moving to grab his coat and backpack from the sofa. The Douglas' liked cleanliness, not clutter, he scolded himself. He swallowed hard as Mr. Douglas turned the corner and stopped, looking down at him. He handed his briefcase to Daniel who obediently took it and skittered out of the room to put the little case in its proper place on the big desk in the study. He then hurried to the little room at the end of the hall that served as his bedroom. He let out a sigh of relief, tossed his things in the corner and sat heavily on the mattress that rested in the center of the tiny room.

"Daniel Jackson!"

Daniel flinched at the angry tone. He stood, hesitated a long moment to gather his courage then hurried out of his room and back up the hallway to the living room. His stomach knotted painfully when he saw Mr. Douglas, his hands on his hips, his face flushed, standing over a puddle on the floor just outside the dining room.

"All you have to do when you get home is let Oscar outside!" roared the livid man. "But you aren't even capable of that small task, are you?"

Daniel felt his face warm and he ducked his head in shame. "I'm---I'm sorry, Mr. Douglas, I'll clean it up right now, sir," he stammered.

"No, you won't!" hollered Mr. Douglas. He reached out with a strong hand to grab Daniel's upper arm. "I'm sick and tired of your laziness, boy! Your parents may have tolerated it, but I won't---not anymore!" He hauled Daniel through the dining room, through the kitchen and out the back door. There was a definite chill in the fall air and the boy shivered, both from the cold and from the fear.

"Please, Mr. Douglas. I'll do better----I pro--promise."

The man yanked Daniel along across the backyard barely lit by the setting sun, the boy's arm wrenching painfully as he stumbled to keep up. They stopped in front of the door to the family root cellar.

"Mr. Douglas, please----," begged Daniel brokenly.

The angry man ignored the boy's plea as he bent and pulled open the cellar door. "Get down there," he ordered harshly tugging Daniel toward the wooden planks that served as stairs.

"Please."

Mr. Douglas put his big hand in the middle of Daniel's back and pushed. The boy stumbled, barely catching himself before he toppled down the rickety stairs. He balked and began to turn.

"Do you want to go back?"

Daniel peered up at his foster father with frightened eyes. "What?"

"The orphanage, do you want to go back because that's where I'll take you if you don't get down there right now!"

The youngster could feel his lower lip trembling and he silently chastised himself for his weakness; he wasn't a baby. Tears came unbidden and he fought to blink them away, spilling a few which he quickly wiped away. He didn't want to go back, not ever.

"Well, what's it going to be?"

Daniel swallowed hard, angrily wiped a few more errant tears then turned and made his way into the cool darkness of the tiny root cellar. The door slammed shut before he'd even reached the bottom of the steps and he heard the snick of a closing lock and knew he was trapped.

Tentatively, the boy reached out with one sneaker-covered foot to touch the earth just below the last step. Afraid to go any farther, he sat down and wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs. He dropped his forehead against his knees and tried with all his strength not to cry.

"I'll try to be better, I promise, Dad. I won't fail these people, too. I won't."

The image of his parents appeared behind Daniel's closed eyes and the urge to cry became even stronger. He missed them so much. And it wasn't just their company and their love, it was the fact that he belonged with them, that he was a part of them, and that no matter what happened they'd always be there for him.

But that had all changed the day they'd died.

Daniel's throat hurt with the force of his grief. "No," he whispered to the darkness. "I won't share this with you." He cradled his left hand in his right and gripped his little finger.

"Eat your waffles, Daniel."

The boy looked up to see Nicholas Ballard giving him a stern look across the table of the little diner.

"Grandpa?"

"Now what have I told you before about calling me that? You call me Nick, all right, and nothing else."

Daniel nodded obediently. "Yes, sir," he replied then he gently pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry---Nick. Can we go now?"

Nick glanced at his wrist watch. "Not yet, now be a good boy and finish your breakfast."

The boy reluctantly pulled his plate back, lifted his fork, and poked at the syrup-soaked waffle. "Mom said that you were on a dig in South America, is that right? Is that where we're going?"

The man nodded. "I'll be flying back this afternoon," he replied.

"I can help you so much, Nick, and----wh--what did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but a dig is no place for a little boy---."

"But I'm not little, Nick! I'm eight now!"

Nick looked around apologetically at the other patrons. "Hush, Daniel, keep your voice down," he admonished.

"I have to go with you!"

"You can't."

Daniel slid from the vinyl covered bench and stood. "I've grown up, Nick, see. I'm big now and I can help you. Dad showed me how----."

"Daniel."

With the mere utterance of his name, the fragile remains of Daniel's world shattered around him. "You're going to leave me all alone?" he asked.

Nick smiled. "Of course not, Daniel," he replied. "Would I do such a thing to my only grandson?"

Daniel just swallowed. Nick was choosing to leave him. His parents didn't choose, didn't want to leave, he knew that with all his heart, but his grandpa was just walking away. He didn't want Daniel.

"You're going to be living in a wonderful place," continued the man. "There will be other children there---."

"I don't want to live with other children," Daniel replied softly. "I want to live with you, Grandpa."

Nick frowned. "I'm sorry, boy."

Daniel dropped his chin to his chest and stared at the floor. He hadn't realized that his mom and dad were his whole world, but they were and they were gone and he had to face his life completely alone. Tears blurred his vision and his throat ached; he was completely alone.

He closed his eyes and stared at the darkness. "These are mine," he whispered fiercely. "You have no right---." He took his left hand in his right and squeezed.

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked. The cold dirt floor beneath him sent a chill through his lethargic body and he shivered. The pain from his broken finger held tightly in his other hand burned up his arm and nausea threatened at the strength of it. He released his injured hand and rested it on his chest then lifted his other to rub at his eyes, surprised to find lingering moisture there. A few remaining tears escaped and rolled down his temples to soak into his hair. The grief was still fresh and raw as if he'd just come from his parents' funeral with Nick, had just been told that he wasn't wanted by anyone anymore.

His right hand sought his left and the pain jarred him back to the reality of the earthy smell of his prison. "Oh, God," he murmured. "Where are you, Jack?"

The archeologist used his good hand to lever himself up onto one hip. His arm shook under his weight and he let his body collapsed back down to the floor. He rolled onto his side facing where he knew the door to be and drew his knees up toward his chest staring into the dark. He was cold and drained to the point of exhaustion and he knew without a doubt that he couldn't fight much longer, he knew he had to find a way out.

The door swung open suddenly and a robed figure stood backlit by the torches lighting the tunnel just outside, the orange glow catching on gray hair.

"Hello, young one."

Daniel looked from the man to the heavy door and he knew what he had to do.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Samantha Carter was beyond worried, beyond scared. Thirty-six hours had passed since Daniel had been taken from them and there was still no sign of either her friend or of Kaatzál. To add to her fear was the fact that the Stargate wouldn't activate.

After returning to the village with Teal'c and Tezca, she'd tried to contact General Hammond, to ask him to send help, but each time she'd tried to dial out, the Stargate had simply sputtered and died. She'd taken apart the DHD only to find one of the crystals within missing. They'd waited until Stargate Command had activated a wormhole, something she knew Hammond would do if SG-1 failed to return on time. The general had been concerned, but due to the status of the DHD, had sadly been unable to send through a search and rescue team. Sam vividly recalled the sound of O'Neill's voice when she'd told him they would get no help in their search for Daniel.

The major shook herself back to the present. She wandered down the main path which meandered parallel to the river, her destination the village and Tezca's dwelling. The old man had seemed deeply troubled that he couldn't find their missing archeologist and had spent many hours alone in his home trying to sense Daniel's presence. Although Sam had appreciated Tezca's efforts, the colonel had simply rolled his eyes and had continued his search through the ruins of Teóti. The major had helped O'Neill as had Teal'c, but to no avail. She'd decided to return to the village to check in with Tezca leaving Teal'c and the colonel once again searching Teóti for Daniel.

Sam missed her friend. She missed the sound of his voice, the way his wondrous mind worked, but most of all she simply missed the comfort of his presence beside her. He never had to do anything for her to feel his support, his warm friendship. He was just---special, unique---Daniel.

Movement to her right drew the major's attention and she stopped. Sitting on the opposite bank of the river was her friend. He was clothed only in his black undershirt and military issued pants and even from the distance that separated them she could see him shivering from shock and from cold. He held one hand cradled against his chest, his other arm clasped around his drawn up knees in an effort to stay warm. His blue eyes met hers and she saw him mouth her name.

"Stay there, Daniel! The colonel and Teal'c are down river! I'll radio them and they'll be with you in just a few minutes!" Sam stepped closer to the river's edge. "Just stay there, okay?"

"Sam?"

She could barely hear his voice. "Hold on, Daniel!" she called to him.

"He said until death comes to save me, Sam."

"Daniel, you're in shock. Just----what are you doing? Daniel, stop!"

The archeologist had straightened his legs, his feet dipping into the ice cold water of the river.

"Daniel!"

"Until death comes to save me."

Sam watched in horror as her friend used his one good hand to push himself over the bank and into the water. Her eyes met his once again and then he was gone.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Colonel, do you read! Colonel, come in!"

Jack fingered his radio pocketed at his chest. "Go ahead."

"Sir, Daniel's in the river. What is your location?"

"We've just crossed the bridge. Did you say Daniel's in the river?"

Carter sounded out of breath and Jack could tell she was running. "No time to explain, sir! He's in the water. You've got to get to him, sir!" she continued urgently.

Without responding, Jack motioned to Teal'c then ran back toward the low-hanging bridge that linked one side of the river to the other, dropping his weapon and his gear as he moved. He shoved all the questions concerning his young friend to the back of his mind and focused his eyes up river as he stepped up onto the foot bridge.

"I do not see him, O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Just----keep your eyes open."

The minutes that passed seemed like hours to Jack as he scanned the rushing water. Finally, he saw something dark coming toward them caught in the current near the center of the river. Without a word, Jack moved to the middle of the bridge, Teal'c just behind him. They both braced themselves and leaned over the edge. The water was shockingly cold when Jack's hand hit it. He lifted his chin to watch as the dark shape materialized into a body.

"O'Neill."

"I know, Teal'c," managed Jack. "I know." He leaned further over the edge and caught Daniel by one arm allowing the river's current to drag his friend's body around until he was face up, his legs drifting down river. Teal'c then managed to snag the other arm. Jack looked down to see the water rushing over his friend's slack features. "Pull!" he shouted. Daniel's head lolled back lifelessly as his body was lifted from the icy river.

Once on the bridge, Teal'c immediately pulled Daniel's back against his chest, wrapped strong arms around their friend's middle and squeezed, forcing water from Daniel's lungs. He then laid the body flat. Jack leaned down and placed his ear against Daniel's still chest then reached shaking fingers toward his neck searching for a pulse that signified that his friend lived. Finding nothing, Jack positioned himself and Daniel then leaned down to press his warm lips over Daniel's cold blue-tinged ones. He breathed into the archeologist's too still body. Teal'c silently began chest compressions at Jack's nod and everything else faded for Jack except for the icy feel of his friend's mouth under his and his own wildly pounding heart.

Time seemed to slow down. The colonel stared at Daniel's pale face willing with all his strength for the blue eyes to open. His friend wasn't supposed to be so still. He dipped his head to breathe into the younger man's mouth again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd performed the identical movements; stare at Daniel's face then breathe, stare then breathe. He vaguely was aware of Teal'c's soft grunts as the Jaffa did everything but physically reach into Daniel's chest and force the stilled heart to beat. Grief threatened but Jack kept it at bay. Daniel wasn't dead.

"Sir?"

Only when Carter touched his shoulder did Jack realize that the major was kneeling at his side.

"Let me take over, sir," she continued.

Jack shook his head; stare then breathe, stare then breathe.

"Sir, please, you're exhausted."

"No, Carter!" Jack snapped. He'd let Daniel be taken from him and he was damned well not going to let it happen again.

He dipped back down to breathe again only to be stopped when the young man inhaled sharply then retched violently, spewing water from his open mouth. Jack and Teal'c rolled their friend onto his side as fluids forced their way from the shivering body.

"Easy, easy," soothed the colonel, one hand rubbing circles on Daniel's heaving back.

"Here," said Carter as she removed her coat. "We've got to warm him up."

Teal'c took the coat and gently wrapped it around Daniel's shaking form.

"Let's get him off the bridge," ordered Jack.

Lifting Daniel carefully between them, Teal'c and Jack managed to get their semi-conscious friend off the shaded wooden bridge and settled on the sun-warmed grass. Jack removed his own coat and encircled Daniel with it then settled his soaked friend against him cocooning him to his chest in an effort to warm him. Carter knelt at Daniel's side and brushed the damp strands of hair off the pale forehead even as her other hand clutched his wrist at his pulse point. Teal'c shrugged out of his own jacket and gently wrapped it around Daniel's bare and bleeding feet, all the while keeping a wary eye on the young man's still heaving chest.

"Jack?"

"Right here, Dannyboy. I'm right here."

Daniel coughed. "He's gone, Jack. It worked."

Jack squeezed his friend. "Shhhhh, rest now."

"I'm so cold."

"I know you are, buddy."

"He's gone," repeated Daniel then he suddenly struggled to sit up. "Don't let him touch you! That's how he does it."

Jack shared a confused look with Carter.

"How he does what, Daniel?" the major coaxed.

"How he gets into your head. He has to touch you, Jack. Don't let him----please."

The desperation in Daniel's voice was nearly Jack's undoing. He pulled his young friend tighter against him and whispered nonsensical words in his ear in an effort to calm him.

"Don't let him, Jack, don't let him."

"I won't, Daniel. It's over now."

"He's gone---death saved me," mumbled Daniel then he relaxed back against Jack, his voice trailing off into silence.

"He's out, sir."

Jack nodded at his second-in-command. "To hell with taking him back to the village, Carter, let's just set up camp right here. I have my backpack and bed roll, some coffee and MREs. I want him warmed up five minutes ago."

Carter lifted the wrist she'd been holding, gently supporting the long fingers in her palm. "Be careful of his hand, sir. It looks like it's broken." She tucked the wounded hand carefully under the coats then stood. "I'll get a fire started."

"And I will get dry clothing, O'Neill."

"And I'll----well, I'll just sit right here," said Jack. He rested his chin on the top of Daniel's head and expelled a long breath, suddenly aware that his own body was trembling with reaction against the chilled one he held against him. He closed his eyes for a long moment and said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever gods happened to be in the area.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Teal'c adjusted his grip on his staff weapon then knelt beside the bundled figure of Daniel Jackson. The young man had barely stirred when Teal'c had assisted O'Neill in exchanging the archeologist's sodden clothing with dry ones from O'Neill's pack. They'd wrapped the torn feet then had slipped on socks to help keep them warm. Daniel Jackson had yet to even open his eyes.

"I think he's out of danger, Colonel, but we should get him back to Janet as soon as possible," said Major Carter from where she sat near the camp fire.

"Ya think?" snapped O'Neill curtly then he sighed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "I agree, Carter, except we've still got that little problem with the DHD. I just hope the general's had luck tracking down one of those crystals." He sat at Daniel Jackson's side, his back propped up against the log on which the major sat. "What happened to Daniel's hand anyway?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It's definitely broken---almost looks like it was crushed. I've done what I can to immobilize it given what we have in our first aid kit. What concerns me most, though, are his eyes. If I didn't know any better, sir, I'd say he's been drugged."

"That sonofabitch."

"I'd like to give him something for the pain, but I don't want to risk it until Janet can do some blood work."

Daniel Jackson shifted beneath the sleeping bag which covered him, drawing Teal'c's attention. "He appears to be in significant pain even as he sleeps," he observed quietly.

O'Neill leaned forward and drew back the heavy cover. "He's done that twice now," he said as he gently pulled the injured hand from the grasp of the other. "I can't figure out why---it's gotta hurt." He placed the wrapped hand on Daniel Jackson's abdomen then covered him back up with a gentleness and affection that did not surprise the Jaffa warrior.

Teal'c's senses notched up several levels when the sound of a snapping twig reached his ears. He stood quickly and aimed his staff weapon at the elderly man who approached the camp from the village trail.

Tezca raised his hands in a placating gesture. "It is only I," he announced then his eyes fell on Daniel Jackson. "I see that you found him."

"Not exactly," replied O'Neill as he rose to his feet. "He---uh---found us."

Tezca stepped into the center of the little camp seeming oddly out of breath and Teal'c regarded him with a quirked brow; the man must have been walking at a rapid pace.

"Has he said anything----about Kaatzál?"

"No," stated the colonel with a note of apprehension.

"He's been unconscious since the colonel and Teal'c pulled him from the river."

Tezca looked up at Major Carter. "The river?"

"Yeah, the river," repeated O'Neill. "You know, as in tributary? We've got him toasty warm, though, so we're pretty sure he's going to be okay."

"I see----good, that's very good." Tezca pulled aside his heavy robes and knelt beside the archeologist. "Kaatzál no doubt knows the young one is gone. He will be looking for him."

"That's what we figure."

The holy man reached out with a gnarled hand and rested his palm against Daniel Jackson's pale cheek. "The river is quite cold and care should be taken that he does not develop a pulmonary infection."

"We're aware of the dangers," replied Major Carter somewhat defensively. "We're watching him closely, Tezca."

"Jack?"

Teal'c watched as O'Neill was immediately down at Daniel Jackson's side. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe, Daniel."

Tezca rose to his feet and stepped back to make more room for the colonel.

"No, Jack---something's wrong----make it stop."

O'Neill placed a gentle hand on the young man's forehead. "Make what stop, Daniel? Are you in pain, buddy?"

The archeologist's head rolled from side to side then he feebly kicked at the cover, displacing it. He raised his hands slightly from where they rested on his stomach, his good hand squeezing at the little finger of his injured one.

"Daniel Jackson," gasped Teal'c. "You will do further damage."

"Stop it, Daniel," hissed O'Neill as he covered the young man's clasped hands with one of his own.

Daniel Jackson's eyes flew open and he stared unseeing at the evening sky, his blue eyes wide with fear. "No, Jack---make it stop!"

"Move away from him, Tezca!"

Teal'c swung around, his staff weapon aimed squarely at the new intruder. Behind him, the warrior heard the colonel rise quickly to his feet and the telltale metallic click as a rifle was primed to be fired. Kaatzál stood perfectly still at the edge of the bridge. He looked filthy and disheveled, but his hazel eyes burned with anger.

"Hold it right there, Kaatzál!" ordered O'Neill as he moved to Teal'c's side, his MP-5 directed at the old man. Major Carter quickly appeared at the colonel's other side with her automatic weapon in hand and together, they formed a protective barrier behind which Tezca and Daniel Jackson remained.

Kaatzál looked momentarily surprised then his face settled into one of fury again. "Whatever he has told you, Colonel, it is not true. You must keep him away from Daniel."

Daniel Jackson moaned and Teal'c could hear him writhing behind him. "What are you doing to him?" he demanded.

"I am doing nothing!" replied the holy man with forcefulness. "I would never harm him!" He turned his fiery gaze on Tezca once again. "It is my brother who does him harm!"

"Funny, you're the one who disappeared when Daniel did," observed Major Carter bitterly.

Kaatzál stepped down off the bridge, his hands raised. "I followed you to Teóti that day to warn you," he explained. "I was right here crossing the river when I was struck from behind. I remember the shock of cold water then the next thing I knew I was down river several miles fighting to stay alive in the current. Once I escaped the water, I made my way back here. As I drew closer to Teóti, I knew my brother had Daniel." The old man squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "The colors were so intense-----they caused such pain----I was unable to continue." His eyes opened again and he looked at O'Neill. "Not until a short time ago when the pain suddenly faded was I able to come to you." He held the colonel's eyes steadily. "I can not harm Daniel, Colonel. You must believe me."

"Jack----please!"

Teal'c swallowed at the agony conveyed in the archeologist's frightened plea.

"Carter," whispered O'Neill. He jerked his chin over his shoulder in the direction of their struggling friend. "See to Daniel." Then he directed his focus back on the old man. "Daniel was fine until you showed up."

Kaatzál suddenly slouched and took a few stumbling steps forward, his eyes tightly shut against something unseen. "Tell me," he choked out, his brow furrowed. "Did Tezca touch Daniel?"

Teal'c froze.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

He could hear Sam's gentle voice urging him to relax, could feel the tender touch of her hand on his forehead, but it wasn't enough to save him.

Daniel's mind was splintering, shattering into a million pieces. Memories flooded him bringing with them wave after wave of blinding sensation. He reached out frantically for an anchor to which to cling, something that would keep him from being swept away. He grabbed at his broken hand and felt a bolt of white hot fire lance up his arm then inflame his entire body. He grabbed at the pain, scrambled to hold onto it, to gather all the fraying pieces of his mind together and enfold them in it.

And then the darkness was there; the cold presence that lingered in the shadows.

Daniel opened his eyes. Sam was kneeling over him, her hands working to break his grip, but he held on fiercely, held onto the only thing that would keep him from falling apart. He could hear others talking; Jack's angry tone, Teal'c's low rumbling bass, and Kaatzál's, pleading for them to listen.

Then all the voices fell silent and the cold presence stepped out of the shadows.

Daniel's eyes met shining charcoal ones and Tezca smiled down at him. The archeologist's fragile grasp faltered, his heart pounding so hard he wondered that it didn't break free of the confines of his chest. His lungs suddenly seemed barren of precious air and Daniel began to panic. Emotions bombarded him and his body shook with reaction.

"Daniel!" cried Sam. She placed strong hands on his shoulders but they did nothing to quell his overwhelming fear, to help him get back his delicate hold on the unraveling threads of his mind. He was floundering, being pulled under and he stared at the evilness that was responsible.

Hate grew inside Daniel and it burned alongside the pain. He latched onto it and held tight. In the distance, he heard someone cry out in agony, but Daniel's eyes didn't move from the old man hovering just behind Sam, the old man who was taking pleasure from feelings he had no right to take.

"No!" screamed the archeologist. He forced himself to move even though his entire being protested, sitting up so abruptly, he took Sam by surprise. He reached to her side, closing his good hand around the cold metal of her rifle; death would save him.

Fury fueled his movements and he didn't hesitate as he lifted the gun and squeezed the trigger.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Jack swung around at the sound of Daniel's scream. Time seemed to slow as he watched his friend grab Carter's rifle from the ground, prime it and lift it in one smooth motion, his intent clear on his pale face. In some detached part of his mind, the colonel couldn't imagine himself doing a better job of readying a weapon with one hand busted to smithereens.

The report echoed through the evening air, shattering the eerie silence that had fallen in what seemed like only a second of time.

"Oh, my God," murmured Carter into the deathly quiet. "Daniel."

Jack's gaze moved from the smoking barrel of the gun to the expression of shock on Tezca's face.

"What have you done?" asked the old man. His brows furrowed and he let go a short puff of air as he stared wide-eyed at the archeologist. He dropped to his knees, one hand moving to the dark red patch that suddenly blossomed on the front of his brown robes. "You will not do this to me," he hissed and Jack saw the grey eyes flare with cold fire.

Daniel dropped the rifle and gripped his head, letting go a wail of pure misery. His body shook convulsively and Carter wrapped her arms around him to steady him.

The air around Jack seemed to shift and he knew he was in the presence of something purely evil. In the space of a heartbeat, all the pieces fell into place and the colonel loathed the completed puzzle. It had been Tezca all along---and he was killing Daniel.

He was killing Daniel.

"Leave him alone, you rat bastard!" Jack shouted as he raised his MP-5 and fired. At the same moment, the hiss of a staff weapon blast fractured the air.

Tezca's incredulous eyes were still fixed on Daniel even as the cold darkness in them ebbed away. Jack knew he was dead before his body hit the ground, a trail of smoke rising from the charred remains of his chest.

Jack turned quickly to look at Kaatzál who still stood unsteadily near the bridge. "Teal'c, watch him."

"With both of my eyes, O'Neill."

The colonel dropped to Daniel's side, the young man still wrapped in Carter's embrace. He met the major's eyes seeking an answer to his unasked question.

"I don't know, sir."

Jack placed his hand on the bowed head. "Hey, there," he prodded gently. "You all right?" He could feel his friend's body spasm with aftershock, hear his harsh breathing. "Daniel?"

"Cold."

The colonel nodded at the single word. "I'll bet," he replied. He pulled the sleeping bag up around Daniel's shoulders then settled his hand on the back of the younger man's neck, squeezing gently. "He's dead, Daniel. It's over."

The archeologist just nodded.

Jack leaned in close. "Just hang in there, buddy, we're going to get you home."

Again, Daniel just nodded.

"I'll see if I can put together a stretcher," said Jack quietly as he lifted his eyes to meet the major's. "He's in no shape to walk."

He gave Daniel's neck one last gentle squeeze then helped Carter settle back against the log. Together, they lowered Daniel until his head was cradled in the major's lap. The archeologist curled himself into a protective fetal position under the sleeping bag, his body still noticeably shaking. Carter slowly stroked her long fingers through her friend's sweat-dampened hair and Jack heard Daniel's breathing ease and slow. He hoped sleep would take the younger man quickly.

"Take care of him, Carter."

The major smiled, but her concern was clear in her blue eyes. "Yes, sir."

Hating to leave his friend's side, Jack rose and turned to face Kaatzál. The old man's face shone with perspiration and he looked pale and shaken, but he straightened his posture under the colonel's harsh gaze.

"How is Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"Oh, he's been better."

"He is stronger than even he realizes," said Kaatzál.

Jack slit his eyes then pointed a finger at the old man. "I don't want to hear a word from you---not one word."

Kaatzál nodded, looking adequately admonished. He wavered on his feet, his pallor ghostly.

"Oh, for crying out loud," snapped the colonel. "Sit down before you fall down."

The holy man moved slowly toward the edge of the makeshift camp and settled on the ground cross-legged just near enough to the fire to no doubt feel its warmth.

"If Daniel so much as whimpers---," added Jack menacingly.

Kaatzál raised a trembling hand in a placating gesture. "I assure you, Colonel, I will do no harm."

Jack looked at Teal'c. "We're going to need to make a litter for Daniel. I'll be right back."

"I will go, O'Neill."

"You sure?"

"I am."

Jack patted the Jaffa's arm. "Okay, thanks, big guy."

"You will watch Daniel Jackson?"

The colonel smiled. "With both my eyes, Teal'c," he replied.

Teal'c twitched an eyebrow and dipped his head then staff weapon in hand he hustled to the nearby tree line.

"Did you----were you able to feel what Daniel was going through?" asked Carter suddenly.

Jack dropped his gaze to the old man in time to see him nod in acknowledgement.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I do not know, Samantha. But as I said, he is stronger than even he realizes."

"What the hell just happened here?" demanded Jack.

"The end of something that began a lifetime ago," replied the elderly man tiredly turning his head to look at the remains of his brother.

Jack screwed up his face. "What?"

"I do not know what Tezca told you, Colonel, and perhaps it is not even important now. What is important is that he is gone and Daniel is not." Kaatzál drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his eyes focused back on the fire. "I should have told you to leave once you stepped through the Ring of Stone, but I knew that the young one's raw emotions would draw my brother out, that he would not be able to resist the temptation. I thought I could stop him before he hurt Daniel, but I was wrong."

"So Daniel was the bait for your trap."

Kaatzál looked up at Jack with regretful eyes. "Yes, Colonel, much to my shame---yes." He turned his gaze back to the flames. "I did not understand the depth of Tezca's iniquity and I underestimated his need for what the young one had to offer, but please know that I did what I did to save the Alaran people."

"You nearly got Daniel killed!" hissed Jack bitterly.

"He would not have killed Daniel."

"Oh, that's right! What was I thinking? He would've just left us with an empty shell of our friend. That makes a HUGE difference."

"I am not asking for your understanding or your forgiveness."

"Don't you dare play the martyr, Kaatzál."

"It wasn't his fault, Jack."

The colonel looked down at the curled up form still shaking beneath the sleeping bag. "Do NOT defend him, Daniel."

The archeologist regarded Kaatzál through dull blue eyes. "He told me he needed it to survive. Was that true?"

"No, Daniel. He craved it, but he did not need it. He consciously chose to be the way he was."

"He made me remember."

Jack could hear the weakness in his friend's voice and it worried him. He met Carter's eyes briefly to see his feelings mirrored there then she looked back down at Daniel, her fingers still running comfortingly through his short-cropped hair.

"Our bodies secrete a natural chemical through our palms that in my people enhances emotional responses. We are not tactile solely for this reason. Only when we seek intimacy, either from friendship or love, do we touch. My guess is that in your people, the secretion stimulates memory as well as the feelings attached to those memories."

"I cou----it was hard to----move."

Kaatzál furrowed his brow in concern at the young man. "Perhaps another side-effect of the secretion, I do not know." He sighed deeply. "I am sorry, young one. Tezca used something that is dear and beautiful to our people to do you great harm."

Jack watched as Daniel bit his lower lip. The archeologist turned his head into Carter's thigh and squeezed his eyes shut, the action forcing a few unbidden tears to slide from beneath his closed lids.

"I am sorry," repeated Kaatzál.

"Yeah, well, your endless number of apologies isn't going to help Daniel, now is it," spat Jack bitterly moving his angry eyes back to the old man.

"O'Neill!"

The colonel turned to see Teal'c returning carrying two heavy tree limbs.

"These should be strong enough to hold Daniel Jackson's weight," continued the warrior.

Jack appraised the sturdy limbs then nodded. "I'll get the rope from my pack. We'll have Daniel back to the village in no time."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Daniel?" coaxed Sam as she leaned down close to her friend's ear. "The colonel and Teal'c have the litter ready now. They're going to lift you onto it, okay?"

"I can walk."

Sam smiled. "I know you can, but it'll give these two something to do."

Daniel struggled to sit up. "No, I can walk, Sam," he repeated with earnest. He clumsily threw back the sleeping bag and used his good hand to push himself onto one hip. His left hand he held cradled against his chest. Sam could see the effort that small action had taken on the archeologist's pale face. She could also see the goose flesh break out on his bare arms. She curled her legs up at her side and rolled onto her knees, reaching out to support her friend.

"Hey," barked O'Neill as he knelt next to Daniel. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Walking, Jack. I'm perfectly capable---of walking."

"With no boots?"

Sam watched as Daniel looked down at his sock-covered feet and scowled. "Oh," he muttered.

"Yeah, oh," said the colonel. "Not to mention your feet are ripped to shreds from your little trek through the woods." He urged the young man back down then covered his shivering body with the sleeping bag. "Teal'c and I are just going to lift you between us, Daniel. If we hurt you, just let us know, okay?" He looked at Sam. "Watch Kaatzál."

"Yes, sir," replied the major as she climbed to her feet and pressed her calves back against the log to give her teammates room to move. She glanced at the old holy man who remained seated then turned her attention back to Teal'c and O'Neill.

The colonel slid his hands under Daniel's shoulders then hooked them under his arms while the Jaffa maneuvered his big arms beneath his friend's back and knees. Together they lifted Daniel then stepped around the fire to where the litter laid waiting. They lowered the archeologist carefully then O'Neill proceeded to thoroughly cocoon the younger man in the sleeping bag. He slipped a hand in to cradle Daniel's jaw then whispered something Sam couldn't hear. She saw Daniel's weak nod then watched as his eyes slid closed. O'Neill hesitated a long moment regarding his friend then drew his hand back and stood.

"I will assure the fire is extinguished," stated Teal'c.

"Good man," replied the colonel. He reached down and snagged his pack then hoisted it on his back.

Sam stepped over to help him attach it to the vest he wore. "You're good to go, sir," she said after the last clasp clicked closed.

"Thanks, Carter."

Sam zipped her jacket closed, slid the shoulder strap of her MP-5 around her then turned to Kaatzál. The old man glanced up at her then pushed himself to unsteady feet. He wavered for a moment then took a tentative step toward the bundled up form in the litter.

"Carter, you walk with Kaatzál," said the colonel his words bringing the old man to a stop. "We'll send someone from the village to collect---that mess." He nodded toward the crumpled body of Tezca.

The group walked at a slow even pace in deference to Daniel's comfort and while they moved, Sam explained to Kaatzál what Tezca had said about their parents and about Teóti.

"His story is mostly accurate," replied the holy man. "Except, of course, for the roles we each played in that story."

Sam shook her head. "And you really couldn't sense his presence here?"

"There were times during gatherings that I sensed deeper colors, but I could not tell from whom they came."

"And what about the Alarans?" tossed O'Neill over his shoulder from his position at the foot of Daniel's litter. "Did they ever know this---darkness was your brother?"

Kaatzál sighed. "No, Colonel. They never truly accepted that he lived among us. To them, the Darkness was just an evil that would take their children with no reason. The Alaran children are taught at a young age to stay in after dark and to never wander too far from the village alone until after they have reached their age of change. No one knew that all it would take was a touch from Tezca."

"You knew," snapped the colonel.

"Yes, but I didn't know who he was. There was no pattern to the children's disappearances. Sometimes months would pass, other times only weeks. There were never any hints as to which child had been touched."

"So he drew his victims away from the village?" asked Sam.

The holy man nodded. "After I began living amongst the Alarans, it didn't take very long for me to realize that my touch had a more powerful effect on them than it did on my own people. The mere brush of my fingers on their skin gave me a sort of power over them, one that I did not embrace, but apparently my brother did."

"Explain this power," prompted Teal'c from the head of Daniel's litter.

"I am not entirely certain I can find the appropriate words, Teal'c. It was as if I could influence what they were feeling just by wanting it." Kaatzál looked down at his feet. "There was a woman, Laianna. I was greatly attracted to her, but she was wary of me because I was not of her people. I touched her hand as a show of my affection; just a gentle brushing of my fingers over hers, but it was enough to change her. I could have convinced her she was in love with me if I had so chosen, but I did not. It was then that I realized the power my brother would knowingly weld over the Alarans."

"He touched my hand," murmured O'Neill absently.

"Colonel?"

"When we were talking in the village square that day, he touched my hand and I just spilled everything that had happened to Daniel and Jacobsen willingly. That sonofabitch."

"Maybe that's how he managed to take Daniel right from under our noses."

"You mean right from under my nose, Carter? He was taken during my watch."

"If Tezca touched you, Colonel, then he would have been able to influence your feelings, used them to distract you," explained Kaatzál. "Apparently, we have an even greater effect over your physiology. It was not your fault."

"Like hell it wasn't."

Sam looked sympathetically at her CO's rigid back then turned her attention back to the old man beside her. "You said that you were coming to warn us."

"After talking with Daniel and feeling the warmth and depth of his colors in my mind, I immediately began to regret my plan. I was not only going to warn you, but to ask you for your help. I don't think my brother knew when he hit me who I was. I just don't think he wanted a possible complication in his grand plan to take the young one."

"I think I'm the one who told him who you were," said Sam sheepishly. "Daniel had told us how you could see our emotions as colors in your mind and when Tezca told me he could do the same thing, well----."

"You didn't know, Samantha."

"Jack!"

Daniel's strangled cry shook Sam to the core.

O'Neill and Teal'c immediately set down the litter and the colonel dropped to Daniel's side. "Hey, hey," he soothed taking Daniel's face between his hands. "It's okay, now."

"Don't touch me!" cried the archeologist. His hands moved under the sleeping bag and Sam knew instantly what he was doing.

"Daniel," she cautioned as she knelt and reached for the cover.

"Let him, Samantha," said Kaatzál who appeared at Sam's side. "It is his way of finding his way back to what is real."

"But he is doing greater harm," stated Teal'c.

"Daniel, it's me," whispered O'Neill. "Come on, buddy, wake up."

Sam could see the outline of Daniel's joined hands beneath the sleeping bag, could see his ashen face taut with his self-inflicted pain, still clutched gently between the colonel's hands. "Can't you do something?" she asked turning to Kaatzál. "You said that you can influence what we feel. Can't you touch him, give him at least a little respite?"

"I can not."

"But look at him. He's suffering because of what your brother did to him." Sam knew she sounded desperate, but seeing her friend hurting so much was definitely shaking her carefully held control.

"I will not influence another, Samantha. I will not."

"No, Carter," confirmed O'Neill harshly. "Daniel's got enough of that crap in his system. He doesn't need anymore."

Sam swallowed convulsively, finally winning her internal battle. "Yes, sir, of course not."

Daniel's eyes flew open and he looked around frantically before he focused on the man hovering over him. "Ja—Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. You back with us now?"

"Dreaming," mumbled Daniel breathlessly. "Just dreaming." He squeezed his eyes shut then snorted without mirth. "God, Jack what's happening to me? I don't know whether to laugh or cry or hit something."

O'Neill drew his friend up and pulled him close, one hand supporting his back, the other gripping the base of Daniel's skull. "You can do one or all of the above, Daniel. Just do me a favor. If you choose 'hit something', hit Teal'c, okay?"

Sam heard Daniel snort again and O'Neill tightened his hold on his trembling friend, tossing a small smile in Teal'c's direction. The big man's brow twitched slightly and his lips curved into what Sam knew to be a sign of his amusement.

"You okay now?" continued the colonel.

Daniel nodded against O'Neill's shoulder then let out a shaky sigh. "Tired."

"Yeah, well, why don't you try to get some more sleep? We're about fifteen minutes outside the village."

"No----um---that's okay. I think I'll just stay awake for a little while if you don't mind."

The colonel slackened his hold on his friend and started helping him settle back into the litter.

"Ow?"

O'Neill scowled. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I think I---um---hurt myself," replied Daniel.

"How DID you break your hand, Daniel?" asked Sam as she carefully tucked the sleeping bag up around the archeologist's shoulders.

"Long story."

Sam took the hint and dropped that particular line of questioning, but she frowned when Daniel coughed suddenly. "How do you feel? Any difficulty breathing?"

"I'm fine, Sam, really."

The major pursed her lips. "Okay," she drawled out. She looked up at the colonel who met her gaze and merely shook his head putting an end to that line of questioning as well.

"Let's say we get back on the road again, Teal'c."

"It is in fact a trail, O'Neill."

The colonel waved a dismissive hand. "Road, trail, whatever, let's just get moving again, big guy."

Teal'c canted his head in acknowledgement.

Sam stood and watched as the colonel and the Jaffa easily lifted the litter between them. Daniel lay silently and stared at the evening sky.

"You have someone who will help him back at your home?" asked Kaatzál.

"If we could get him home," replied Sam. "We can't establish a wormhole from this side." She turned to see a look of bafflement on the old man's face. "We can't get the Ring of Stone to work."

Kaatzál looked uncomfortable. "Perhaps I am the cause for the Ring's failure. I could not risk Tezca discovering the secrets of making the Ring work so I long ago took a part from beneath the table of symbols."

"You mean to tell me that you have the missing crystal?" asked O'Neill.

"I believe so, yes."

"For crying out loud."

Sam smiled. "Then yes, Kaatzál, there is someone at our home who will help Daniel."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Well, from what I can tell, this---secretion stimulates the human limbic system, the emotional center of the brain, if you will, specifically the amygdala and the hippocampus both of which play an important part in ----."

"Ah," interrupted Jack with a raised finger. "Enough with the---medicalese, Doc, is he going to be okay?"

Janet Frasier's lips thinned slightly. "He should be fine once the chemical dissipates, Colonel," she replied. "Until then, his emotions are going to be all over the board."

"What about his hand, Janet?" asked Sam.

"I have a specialist coming in to look at it, but the breaks appear to be clean."

"Hello," Daniel interrupted from the infirmary bed over which his friends were currently talking. "I'm right here, guys."

"You should be sleeping, Dr. Jackson," admonished Janet lightly.

"Not tired."

"You're exhausted, Daniel."

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson does not wish to dream, Doctor Frasier."

"With that secretion thingy still in his system, I would bet money on it, big guy," interjected Jack. He looked down at Daniel. "So, the doc here says you're going to be fine." He looked distinctly uncomfortable, both his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. When Daniel didn't reply, he pulled out one hand and poked absently at an IV bottle that hung just above his right shoulder.

"I am fine, Jack," replied the archeologist. "In fact, I'm fine enough to go home."

"We've already been over this," said Janet with strained patience. "I want you here under observation until your blood work comes back normal and to keep an eye on that cough you've developed."

"How long will that be, Janet?" asked Sam.

"My best guess is twenty-four hours---at least."

Daniel sighed and stared at the ceiling. That meant twenty-four hours of trying to control his out-of-control emotions in an underground room that was already closing in on him. He shivered. He hadn't been in that cold dark prison for very long, yet he couldn't help the feeling of claustrophobia that kept washing over him. Daniel wanted to be where he could see daylight, feel the wind or the rain or the sunshine, he didn't care. He just knew he couldn't remain in the cold gray of the infirmary for twenty-four hours.

"Is he confined to bed?"

"Colonel?"

Daniel's eyes moved from the ceiling to Jack who was regarding him with a knowing expression on his face.

"Can he get up, move around?" clarified the colonel with a wave of his hand. "Go up top if someone's with him at all times?"

"I'm not certain that's wise, sir."

"No one has ever accused me of being wise, Doc," retorted Jack good-naturedly.

Janet sighed in exasperation. "No, Daniel isn't necessarily bed-ridden, but he's physically and mentally exhausted, Colonel. He needs to rest."

"He doesn't look very restful to me."

"That's because he's refusing to take any sedatives."

Daniel sat up abruptly. "Stop it, all right, just---stop. I'm sitting right here. Janet, no offense but I'd really rather be anywhere else but here right now, so if I'm not confined to this bed, I'll sleep in one of the VIP rooms tonight or----maybe I won't—I---I don't know." He scrubbed his good hand through his hair feeling his fingers trembling against his scalp. "God, I don't even know whether I'm coming or going anymore."

Janet's eyebrows puckered in concern. "Daniel," she began.

"I can't be here," he said forcefully. He could feel the panic rising, the cold sweat dampening the black t-shirt he still wore, and a tightening through his chest. A strong hand latched onto his arm and pulled him off the bed and onto his feet. The cement floor was cold even through the bandages wrapped around his bare soles and he welcomed the sensation, giving him something else on which to focus instead of the constriction of his lungs. He could hear voices, people arguing, but the hand held tight and dragged him into the hallway. He was pushed back against a cool wall then forced to bend over and told to breathe.

Daniel gulped in air like it was a precious commodity. "Jack?"

"Right here. Take it slow and easy, Daniel---inhale and exhale."

The archeologist did as he was instructed and after a few minutes the panicky feeling started to fade.

"You okay?"

Daniel nodded and stood straight taking in a good slow drag of air. He turned his head to see Janet, Sam, and Teal'c all at his side looking at him with deep concern. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment when he noticed General Hammond watching him with the same expression over Jack's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel did his best to smile reassuringly. "Yes, General. Um, sorry about all that----this," he stammered, waving his hand around uncomfortably.

"Perfectly understandable, son."

Daniel didn't agree and he ducked his head to avoid Hammond's warm eyes.

Janet reached up and squeezed the archeologist's upper arm. "There's a chemical imbalance in your brain, Daniel. Your fight or flight response just kicked into high gear, that's all."

"Yeah, even I know you're not prone to panic, Dannyboy."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Jack," he said. He took in another deep breath, still feeling somewhat shaky and disconcerted then coughed suddenly. When the episode passed, he looked sheepishly at Janet. "Twenty-four hours?"

The doctor nodded. "Afraid so," she replied then she put her hands on her hips and regarded him clinically. "I'll let you out of the infirmary, Dr. Jackson, but only if---." She held up a hand, her index finger extended. "You stay on base and someone is with you at all times. I also want to see you every couple hours so I can check your lungs. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"And one more thing, I want you off those feet, which means a wheelchair."

Daniel looked down at his bandaged feet and scowled. "But----."

"No buts, Dr. Jackson. That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"I'd take it, son," advised Hammond gently.

"As would I, Daniel Jackson," rumbled Teal'c.

"Okay, Janet. Stay on base and check in every couple hours," repeated Daniel.

"And?"

The archeologist glared at the petite woman before him. "And I'll use a wheelchair," he grumped.

Janet crossed her arms over her chest and smiled with satisfaction.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Jack sat quietly and watched his friend across the commissary table struggling to keep his eyes open. Daniel reminded the colonel of his Charlie; determined not to fall asleep even though his body screamed at him for just that. The young man lifted his cup of decaf coffee to his lips, took a sip then grimaced, no doubt at the taste. He put the cup back down then tried to focus yet again on the book he was attempting to read.

"You should really try to sleep, Daniel," said Jack gently. "You're exhausted. I'll be in the room with you if you start dreaming." He lifted one hand in a sign of honor. "I swear I'll wake you up."

Daniel looked up bleary-eyed from the book. "You don't know what they're like, Jack."

"You can't stay awake forever, you know."

"I can until this---chemical runs its course."

Jack grunted. His friend was one of the most – no, he clarified – the single most stubborn individual he had ever met. He refused to even step into the VIP room he'd been assigned for fear of another panic attack so they'd spent their time either wandering the corridors of the SGC, Jack behind the wheel, or sitting together in silence in the commissary while Daniel fought tooth and nail to stay awake.

The colonel regarded the younger man, the latter's nose already back in his book. Daniel had suffered from lack of sleep even before the events on the Alaran planet so the smudges under his blue eyes looked almost like bruises to Jack. He was sure his friend had also lost some weight although the over-sized BDUs the young man currently wore made it difficult to tell.

Jack looked askance, puzzling over something. "What DID happen to your hand, Daniel?" he asked finally.

The archeologist glanced at his wrapped hand then looked up and blinked several times. "Um," he began. "Long story actually."

"So---I think we have time for a long story," replied Jack. "Seeing that you're not too keen on resting anytime soon." He leaned back in his chair and heard it creak with his weight. "So spill----what did that rat bastard do to your hand?"

"Um---that rat bastard didn't do anything," explained Daniel. "I did."

Jack scowled when his friend stopped. "Care to elaborate?" he prodded.

"No, not really."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Oh, come on, Daniel. We've got nothing else to do and you know as well as I do that you need to---talk." Jack waved his hand in a prompting gesture. "So---talk would ya?"

Daniel sighed and closed his book. "There's really not a lot to say, Jack. I broke my little finger to help me stay focused."

"Uh, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, buddy, but your HAND is broken?"

The younger man looked down and fiddled with the edge of his book.

"That bad, huh," said Jack softly. "Remembering?"

Daniel smiled hesitantly. "No, actually----that good. Well, that is until---this." He lifted his wounded hand and looked at it. "The memories were so vivid, Jack, so clear it was like I was living all those times again. I could hear my dad's laugh and smell my mom's soap. She loved this special cranberry soap and my dad would order it by the case so she never ran out. I'd forgotten what it smelled like.

"It all was so real and for a little while I was that little boy again running around the digs." The archeologist frowned. "I could have gotten lost in all those memories, Jack – Egypt, my mom and dad, Abydos, loving Sha're."

"But you didn't."

"No. Somewhere, somehow I knew it wasn't right."

"Is that when you broke your finger?"

Daniel nodded, his gaze fixed on the tabletop. "My head started to clear just before---he came back so it didn't really take me long to figure out what he was doing." He looked up, his blue eyes suddenly shimmering with unshed tears. "Those were my memories, Jack, my feelings, the way I felt with my parents, with Sha're. He had no right to take those from me."

"You're right, Daniel, he didn't."

Jack watched as his friend fought to rein in his unhinged emotions. He sat quietly wishing he could offer Daniel some comfort, but knowing the slightest touch would break the dam he was trying so desperately to keep standing.

Daniel gave him a watery smile. "Sorry, I---it's hard to----."

"No need to apologize."

The archeologist let go a steadying sigh. "I---um---broke my finger to try to ground myself. Whenever I felt like I was letting too much go, I'd squeeze my finger and the pain would anchor me."

"Is that why you broke your hand?"

Daniel shook his head displacing a few tears which he wiped at furiously. "No, I, um, broke my hand the last time he came to me. Each time he'd leave he'd stand in the open doorway until the door closed. The last time, he was distracted or something, because he started to walk away before the door shut. It was hard to move, but I knew it was my only shot to get out of there. I grabbed the door and let it shut on my hand."

Jack inhaled sharply and cringed. "Geez, Daniel, that had to hurt."

"Like hell," the archeologist agreed.

The colonel leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and entwining his fingers before him. "So that's how you escaped, you were able to open the door?"

Daniel nodded. "The rest you know."

"Where were you kept? We searched those ruins from top to bottom more times than I can remember."

"I was under the temple, I think, but the entrance was a ways away, hidden in the woods outside Teóti. It took me a while to get out then I just headed toward the river. I figured someone from the village would see me."

"Why did you get in the water?"

Daniel smiled uneasily. "Ah, well you see, Tezca told me I'd never be free until my mind shattered or until death came to save me."

"Oh," managed Jack. "Death. You took a hell of a risk, Daniel."

"No, not really, Sam said you and Teal'c were down river. I knew you'd get me out."

Jack picked at the tabletop with his fingernail suddenly uncomfortable at the level of trust the younger man could convey; trust not in the Air Force colonel to do his job, but in the man Daniel called his friend.

"And you did," finished the archeologist.

Jack pursed his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't figure out it was Tezca, Daniel. I fell hook, line, and sinker for all his crap about Kaatzál." He looked up, index finger pointing skyward. "Who I still don't trust, by the way."

Daniel snorted softly.

"Damn it, Daniel, I should have known."

"Jack."

"I let him take you!"

"Jack."

The colonel sighed heavily and dropped his gaze back to the tabletop. "I'm glad he's dead."

"So am I."

Jack raised his eyes to his friend again not liking the tone of voice in his agreement.

"I've never felt that kind of hatred before, Jack---never. I grabbed Sam's gun and I just fired not really even thinking about what I was doing---killing a man in cold blood. I just knew I had to---make it stop."

"He was destroying you, Daniel. You acted in self-defense," stated the colonel adamantly. "Besides, technically it was Teal'c and I who killed him." He regarded the younger man with affection. "I don't think I've ever hated that much either and I wasn't even under his---spell by that time."

"Spell?"

"Yeah, spell---whammy----mumbo jumbo."

"Ah."

Jack watched Daniel silently, noting the crease between his furrowed brows and the tell-tale gnawing of the bottom lip; clear signs his friend was still mulling over something.

"He made me remember the bad stuff, too, Jack," admitted the younger man finally. "Stuff I didn't want to remember."

"I figured as much."

"I remembered Eric's death," continued Daniel. He looked up, his eyes brimming again. "He saved my life, Jack."

"I know."

Daniel sniffed and swiped his sleeve under his nose. "Damn emotions," he cursed. "God, I hate this."

"You know what Frasier said. You'll be back to your normal pain-in-the-ass self soon enough."

The archeologist scowled. "And just when is your sentence up?"

"You mean when do you get rid of me? Ah, now see, here's the thing, Dannyboy, you're stuck with me---gave Teal'c and Carter the night off."

"You didn't."

Jack grinned devilishly and nodded. "Oh, I SO did."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Sam knocked softly on the door and waited.

"Perhaps they are both still sleeping, Major Carter," said Teal'c.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled O'Neill, his eyes squinted against the corridor lights.

"Sorry, sir, didn't mean to wake you."

The colonel yawned and scratched his ribcage then stepped aside. "No, no. Come on in, just---be quiet," he said with a wave toward the bed. "He's sleeping."

Sam crept over to the bed and looked down at its occupant. "How's he doing?"

"Better," replied O'Neill. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and gently pulled the blankets up over Daniel in a tender gesture that made Sam smile. He looked up at her blankly. "What?"

Sam just shook her head. "Nothing, sir," she said then did a quick subject change. "You look tired."

"Ah, yeah, well we were up pretty late----or early---what time is it anyway?"

"It is 08:20, O'Neill," responded Teal'c.

The colonel nodded then looked down at Daniel. "That guy really did a number on him, but I think that crap is working its way out of his system. I finally bribed him into coming down here to try to get some rest. He tossed and turned for quite a while, but he's been sleeping soundly for about an hour now."

"Bribed?"

O'Neill rocked uncomfortably on his feet. "Yeah, I told him I'd get the general to let us go back."

"What? Why, sir?"

"Oh, you know Daniel, Carter. Closure---everything has to have closure," explained the colonel testily then he sighed. "In this case, I sort of agree with him---maybe."

Sam nodded. "To be honest, sir, I'm a little curious myself to see how Kaatzál is doing with the Alarans now that Tezca's gone."

"There, you see? Closure."

"Yes, sir. Why don't you go grab a shower? We'll sit with him."

O'Neill pulled his shirt away from his chest and sniffed. "That might be a good idea, Carter," he said with a sheepish smile. "If he starts moving around a lot, just talk to him. It seems to calm him down." He reached for his discarded boots and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Oh, and don't let him grab his injured hand."

"Yes, sir."

"And Frasier is due anytime. One of her nurses – Morris maybe? – came by and checked his breathing a couple hours ago, but be sure to tell the doc he's been coughing a little since he fell asleep."

Sam smiled indulgently. "Yes, sir."

The colonel hesitated in slipping on one of his boots. "Maybe I should just stick around until Frasier checks him out," he said more to himself than to Sam or Teal'c then he shook his head. "Nah, it won't take me that long to shower." He finished putting on his other boot then stood. "Be back in a flash."

Sam watched as her CO glanced down again at Daniel, hesitating, then finally turned, crossed in front of Teal'c and left the little VIP room.

"He is most concerned for Daniel Jackson's well-being."

"You can say that again."

Teal'c regarded Sam with a slight twitch of an eyebrow. "Indeed I can," he intoned.

The major carefully settled herself on the side of the bed as her Jaffa friend moved to sit in the colonel's recently vacated chair. To her watchful eye, Daniel did seem to be sleeping peacefully and, she hoped fervently, dreamlessly. She didn't fully understand what had happened to her younger friend, but from what Kaatzál had described to her, she knew his mind had been horribly violated. And his heart, she amended.

Sam shook her head. "I hope he can get passed this."

"As do I, Major Carter," replied Teal'c softly. "I can not abide the thought of something so evil touching my most treasured memories. The joy I felt at my son's birth is mine and mine alone. To think that someone else could experience that specific joy without my permission is truly reprehensible."

"I guess I really never thought about how completely unique and extremely personal our feelings really are. The way I felt when my mom hugged me---my God, it makes me sick just to think that Tezca could have shared in that."

"Indeed."

A light rap on the door drew Sam's attention and she turned to see the door open and the general's bald head appear.

"Sir," greeted the major as she rose to her feet.

Hammond smiled kindly. "At ease, Major," he said then he looked at Daniel. "How's our boy this morning?"

"He is sleeping soundly, General Hammond," responded Teal'c. "O'Neill believes the worst has passed."

"Good to hear, Teal'c. And where is the colonel? I didn't expect he'd wander too far from Dr. Jackson's side."

"He just left to get cleaned up, sir. He'll be right back."

"Ah, I see. Well, I have a briefing in five minutes so I'd better head upstairs. Tell Dr. Jackson I said hello when he wakes up."

"Of course, sir."

Hammond nodded his head then slipped out of view quietly closing the door behind him.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

The major turned back to the bed to find Daniel squinting up at her through bleary eyes. "Daniel," she greeted warmly.

Teal'c stood from his chair. "Daniel Jackson, you are awake."

"Um, yeah, pretty much----I think."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I feel---fine," replied the archeologist hesitantly. "How long was I asleep?"

"Approximately one hour."

Daniel started to cough and Sam helped him to sit up. She rubbed his back sympathetically as the episode passed.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Well, I don't like the sound of that, Dr. Jackson," said Janet as she suddenly appeared at the door. She entered the room in a flurry and Sam had to marvel at the way her friend could move in a skirt and heels. She dreaded the times she was required to wear dress uniform and much preferred her comfortable and baggy military garb.

"Just a tickle in my throat, Janet," downplayed the archeologist.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Sam stood from the bedside to let the doctor close in on the defenseless archeologist. She glanced across the bed to see Teal'c standing, hands linked at the small of his back, regarding the scene with amusement.

"Hmm, your heart rate is a little fast----are you still experiencing some anxiety?"

Daniel dropped his eyes from Janet's. "Maybe a little," he replied. "But nothing I can't handle."

Janet smiled kindly then warmed her stethoscope. "Okay, I'm going to check your lungs---."

O'Neill appeared midway through the deep breathing, his hair still damp from his shower, and moved instantly to the foot of Daniel's bed. "So---how's he doing?"

The doctor hushed him with a stern look and the colonel had the courtesy to look relatively admonished. He stuck his hands deep in his pockets and watched the exam with intent eyes.

"Well, your lungs sound clear, but I'm still concerned with that cough. I'd like you to stop in the infirmary later so I can run some tests."

Daniel nodded obediently then shifted slightly on the bed looking suddenly tense.

"Daniel?" prompted O'Neill. "You okay?"

"Um," replied the archeologist with a convulsive swallow. "Yeah, the---um---walls just seem a little too close."

"Okay," said Janet gently. "Why don't you get cleaned up, get some breakfast, and I'll draw some blood when you visit the infirmary later." She patted her patient's arm then gathered her bag and stood. "Colonel?"

O'Neill stepped around the foot of the bed and reached to grasp Daniel's elbow. "Come on, Dannyboy, doc says you need a shower." He sniffed the air and grimaced. "And I happen to agree with her diagnosis."

Sam turned and grabbed the wheelchair that sat next to the nightstand and maneuvered it around by the bed. "Here you go, Daniel."

The colonel helped his friend to his feet then carefully lowered him into the chair. "Hey, big guy," he said to Teal'c. "Mind helping us out?"

"I do not mind at all, O'Neill."

"You can leave his feet unwrapped, sir!" called out Janet as the threesome left the room. "I want to check for infection during his---exam." Her voice dropped at the last word as the men rolled out of earshot. Janet looked up at Sam and pursed her lips.

"So he seems better."

"Well, you know how it is with Daniel, Sam. He puts up a good front, but---in this case I think he really is doing better physically. Probably not as good as he's pretending to be, but---better none the less."

"Do you think he'll fully recover, emotionally I mean?"

Janet's slender brows puckered in concern. "I don't honestly know. He's handled far too many tragedies by himself and now thanks to this Tezca person, all those tragedies are fresh in his mind. I'm going to strongly recommend he talk to someone professionally---." She smiled knowingly at Sam. "And no, not to Dr. MacKenzie."

"I'm not too sure he'll go for that, MacKenzie or not."

The doctor shrugged then reached for her bag. "He may have no choice in the matter," she said firmly.

They headed to the door side by side then stepped into the corridor.

"Do you want to meet up with the guys for breakfast?" asked Sam.

Janet glanced at her watch. "I have time to grab a cup of coffee, sure."

The major looked at the floor ahead of her. "Janet, do you think it's possible for two brothers, twin brothers, to live in the same village for years and not be aware the other is there?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

Sam looked askance. "Both Tezca and Kaatzál said they knew the other was in the village, but both also said they couldn't tell each other from the Alarans. That just seems so unlikely to me. I mean, if they are so in touch with emotions, it just seems they'd know."

"Not necessarily, Sam. We're talking about a completely different species here. It's possible that even as siblings, as twins, they felt no connection at all with each other."

"But both of them knew Daniel was hurting the minute we stepped through the Stargate. They could sense him, but not each other?"

"Daniel was going through some pretty heavy guilt and though he was trying to convince himself and all of us he was all right, he wasn't able to suppress that guilt deep inside. Unlike Daniel and the rest of us, for that matter, Tezca and Kaatzál apparently have the ability to suppress their feelings. And again, we're talking about two different species here, Sam."

"It just seems so odd. I knew twin girls when I was growing up and they just seemed to have a sixth sense about each other."

"They were human, Sam, not----whatever Tezca and Kaatzál are. What holds true for one species may not hold true for the other."

"I guess you're right. It's hard to remember that not everyone out there is going to be like us."

Janet smiled. "You're telling me it's hard---now let's say we hurry up, I can smell that coffee from here."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"You were quite passionate in your stance, O'Neill."

The colonel looked up at Teal'c then focused his eyes again on the path ahead. "I just think," he began with a quick glance over his shoulder to his two other teammates. "That it's important for Daniel to come back."

"I am not certain I agree with that assessment. I do not believe it was necessary."

"Why not? General Hammond certainly agreed with me."

"He did not in the beginning."

O'Neill scowled. "Well, no, he didn't, but that's where my---passionate stance came into play." He smirked. "I can be just as impassioned as the next guy when I have to be."

"And you felt it necessary to be so inclined in this case?"

"Yeah, I did, Teal'c. We needed to come back."

The Jaffa lifted a speculative brow at his warrior brother, but said nothing more. He looked ahead to see the team was fast approaching the Alaran village.

As they entered the little village, Teal'c instinctively stepped slightly in front of Daniel Jackson, his staff weapon gripped at the ready. He noticed O'Neill and Major Carter do the same, their weapons clutched at their chests, the three of them effectively forming a protective wall before the archeologist.

"You have returned," greeted Kaatzál. The old man looked up from his discussion with a young Alaran girl just outside the main square. He crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his hands into the long sleeves of his robe.

Daniel Jackson stepped around O'Neill eliciting an exasperated sigh from the colonel and moved to Kaatzál with his hand extended in greeting. "Yes, we just wanted to---um----make sure you and your people were all right," said the young man. He stared at his untouched hand for a moment then shoved it into his pants pocket. "So----how are you?"

Kaatzál smiled kindly. "We are well, young one, much relieved that the darkness is gone." He turned to look at the bustling square. "We have been busy planning a celebration for this evening."

"A celebration?" prompted O'Neill stepping to the side of the archeologist.

The holy man turned back to the colonel. "Yes, in thanks of our deliverance, I suppose you could say." He regarded Daniel Jackson with warm eyes. "And you are well, Daniel?"

"I am, Kaatzál, thanks."

"And your hand?"

Daniel held up his broken hand and regarded it. "It'll be good as new in no time."

A middle-aged woman approached carrying a basket of fruit. "I am sorry to intrude, but will these be all right? I picked only the best from my garden," she said with a slight bow of what Teal'c could only describe as reverence.

"Yes, Sallin, they will be perfect."

The woman smiled gratefully then moved quickly away.

"You must stay for the celebration. We're having it in the meadow outside of Teóti. The Alarans have always feared the ruins, but since Tezca's death, I'm hoping the people can enjoy the history there again." He looked at Daniel Jackson. "I can help you translate more of the temple writings if you wish."

The archeologist turned hopeful eyes to O'Neill. "Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Can we stay?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do tonight. Teal'c, Carter? You two free?"

"Sounds like fun, sir."

"I am indeed available, O'Neill."

"That is wonderful," said Kaatzál. "We will be departing shortly for the trek to the ruins."

O'Neill grinned. "Ah, good, can't wait."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"This is their idea of a celebration?"

"Remember, sir, these people don't have the range of emotions we do. And technically, they're just---preparing for the celebration."

Jack snorted derisively. "Carter, I've witnessed more enthusiasm from a room full of bored Jaffa." He looked up apologetically at Teal'c. "No offense, big guy."

"None taken, O'Neill."

The colonel looked around. "And just where did Daniel run off to?"

Carter smiled. "He's helping them pack up supplies, sir," she replied pointing toward the town square.

Jack followed the major's extended finger and saw Daniel, the sun glinting momentarily off his glasses. The younger man was surrounded by villagers busily loading baskets with food and other wares. He was smiling and talking, his hands, when not loading up baskets, gesticulating as he spoke. He looked even more enthusiastic than normal in comparison to the mild-mannered Alarans who surrounded him.

The colonel relaxed his grip on his MP-5 and regarded his friend for a long moment. He knew coming back to the planet was a good idea and seeing his friend so animated sealed the deal. Daniel needed to do what he did best; talk to people, learn from people, and absorb the history of people. And Jack had to admit that he'd been drawn back as well.

"Sir?"

Jack started slightly. "Yeah, Carter, what is it?"

"Kaatzál says they won't eat until sundown, sir."

"And, so, but, therefore?"

Carter smiled. "We're due to check in with General Hammond at 1800 hours."

"Oh, yeah, right---the good general," replied Jack. He looked back at Daniel. "Teal'c, you stay with Daniel, Carter and I will go check in with Hammond, tell him our plans. We'll catch up with you at Teóti. Sound good?"

Teal'c canted his head in acknowledgement.

"Keep close tabs on him," advised the colonel with a pat to his big friend's arm.

"I shall."

"Okay, Carter, let's go."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Daniel carefully laid out the mat given to him by Arren, a small Alaran boy with whom he'd chatted on their trek to the meadow. He glanced quickly over his shoulder to the ruins of Teóti shimmering mysteriously under the early evening sun.

"Would you like to accompany me to the temple, young one?"

The archeologist turned around to see Kaatzál approaching through the grass and wild flowers and in some detached part of his brain, Daniel congratulated himself for remembering to take his allergy meds that morning.

"There is time before the meal commences," continued the holy man.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Daniel Jackson," interjected Teal'c. "Should we not wait until O'Neill and Major Carter return?"

"Oh, um, right. Well, why don't you wait for them, Teal'c. We won't be long," replied Daniel. He caught the look of concern in his friend's dark eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you will not take long, I will then accompany you."

Daniel shrugged. "Okay."

"My people could use your help in setting up the tables, my strong friend," said Kaatzál to the Jaffa. "Would you mind assisting them first? After that task is complete, you are more than welcome to join us at the temple."

"I do not think that wise."

Daniel could feel an odd tension from his friend and he furrowed his brows; Teal'c could be just as overprotective as Jack. "Okay," the archeologist placated. "Maybe we should all help set up, Kaatzál. The temple will still be there when we're finished eating."

"If that is what you wish, young one."

Daniel nodded, looked at Teal'c in fond exasperation, shook his head then wandered toward a group of Alarans struggling with a big table. He helped them stabilize the long piece of carved wood over the base then turned to see Teal'c walking away from Kaatzál. The old man smiled and waved for Daniel to join him.

"What's going on?" asked the archeologist, his eyes following Teal'c as he strode across the meadow toward the nearby river.

"He is going to meet the colonel and Samantha."

Daniel frowned. "That's odd."

"Come, young one, let us go to the temple."

"Did he say why?"

Kaatzál's eyes moved to the big Jaffa. "No," he replied. "He just noticed that it was taking more time than he felt was necessary for your friends to join us." He looked back to Daniel then motioned toward the ruins. "Now come, let us go. I have much to share with you."

Daniel stared after Teal'c for a long moment, befuddled by his friend's sudden change of plans. His gaze moved quickly to the tumbled remains of Teóti and almost of their own accord, his feet began to move.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Sam jerked her MP-5 around and pointed it at the underbrush to her right.

"What?" hissed O'Neill.

"I thought I heard something."

O'Neill loosened his grip on his own rifle and threw back his shoulders. "Carter, you've been hearing something since we left the 'Gate."

Sam scowled. "Yes, I have, sir and I'm really surprised you haven't heard it, too," she snapped. "Especially given your history with Special Ops."

"Now was that necessary?" retorted the colonel. "If there was something to hear, I'd hear it."

"Right----sir."

A rustling noise drew Sam's attention again and she swung around, this time pleased to see O'Neill react to the noise. He had been oddly distracted since they'd talked with the general, not his usual alert self and it had begun to annoy her.

"Okay, Major, I did hear that."

"There's someone following us," whispered Sam. "We know you're there," she added more loudly, her gaze fixed on the bushes.

"Please don't hurt me."

Sam lowered her MP-5 slightly as a young woman stepped out timidly from the underbrush.

"I was only watching you," continued the woman. "My husband told me I couldn't go to the celebration today so I was just curious about----."

O'Neill canted his head. "About?"

"You."

Sam furrowed her brows in confusion. "Us?"

The woman nodded.

"Okay," drawled the colonel.

"You said your husband wouldn't let you go to the celebration. Why?"

"You're very pretty."

"Thank you," replied Sam hesitantly.

"You're the reason I can't go, aren't you?"

The major blinked at the accusation in the woman's statement feeling even more confused.

"Are you---interested in my husband?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded O'Neill roughly.

The woman's eyes remained on Sam. "Are you?" she prodded. "You're a warrior, but I'm not afraid."

"I can tell you honestly I have no interest in your husband."

"I don't believe you," replied the young woman curtly. She waved her hands with frustration. "You must be the reason my husband told me to stay. This is the first celebration he's denied me. You must be the reason."

Sam exchanged a look with her exasperated CO then turned back to the woman before her. She was quickly becoming very agitated, her movements almost frantic, something of which Sam hadn't thought the placid Alarans capable.

"Listen," began O'Neill.

"Wait, sir," interrupted Sam. She put up her hand to stop the colonel's words, her eyes still fixed on the woman. "What is your name?"

"He hasn't even told you about me?"

The major swallowed. "Who is your husband?"

"You know who my husband is!" accused the woman. "You're the young one he's talked about! You must know!"

Sam felt a knot of cold fear forming in her stomach. "You're husband---he's Kaatzál, isn't he."

"You know that! You're the young one!"

Sam grabbed the woman's shoulders. "What is your name?" she demanded.

"Laianna! My name is Laianna!"

The knot clenched painfully. "Oh, my God."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Maybe we should go back and wait for the others."

Kaatzál turned to look at the archeologist. "They have no interest in the temple," he said kindly.

Daniel scowled. "I know, but I just think Jack'll be pretty unhappy if I'm not there. And what if Teal'c was right? What if something happened?"

"Your friends are well, now come."

Daniel hesitated briefly, unsure of what to do then he reluctantly followed the old man into the ruins. His friends were all right, he told himself firmly, and Jack would forgive him if he was indeed mad. He stepped carefully through the fallen walls and stones of the old city letting the age seep into his bones. He loved the feeling of knowing he was walking where others had walked centuries ago.

"Be careful here, young one."

The archeologist side-stepped a fragile looking piece of masonry. "Why do you call me that?"

"Why do I call you what?"

"Young one, I mean, I'm definitely not old, but I'm really not that young anymore---well, at least by human standards. I am the youngest of the four of us, but not by much---not enough to be called young one anyway. Now I suppose to you, I'm young----."

Kaatzál chuckled. "It has nothing to do with your physical age, Daniel."

"It doesn't?"

"No. The way you appear in my mind, your colors, they are fresh and vibrant---unrestrained. Your emotions are young."

"Oh," replied Daniel in surprise then his tone darkened. "Tezca called me that, too."

"He felt the same about you as I do."

Daniel pursed his lips. "No---no, actually he didn't, Kaatzál," he replied bitterly.

The old man looked at Daniel for a long moment then gave him a strange smile. He pulled one hand from where he'd had it tucked in his sleeve and motioned toward the steps of the temple. Daniel began to climb, but stopped when he suddenly felt a strange coldness wash over him.

"What's wrong?"

Daniel balked. "Maybe I really should go back and wait for Jack."

Kaatzál held the archeologist's gaze fixedly then smiled that strange smile again. "There's much to see, young one, much more than the writings on the wall. Come."

Without hesitation, Daniel made his way up the stairs and into the main chamber of the temple, his curiosity winning out. He turned to go toward the room which held the writings, but Kaatzál beckoned him to follow him down a long corridor to a flight of crumbling stairs.

Daniel peered down into the darkness. "What's down there?" he asked, his voice sounding strangely hollow in the cool air.

"What I want to show you," replied the holy man simply. He reached for a torch that sat ensconced in the wall and pulled it out, gripping it tightly. "Do you have that device I saw the colonel use when you were here before?"

"Um, yeah, let me just----here it is," said Daniel as he pulled the lighter from his pocket. He leaned forward, clicked the little lighter open then touched the flame to the head of the torch. The corridor immediately brightened under the tiny blaze.

"Thank you."

Daniel shoved the lighter back into his pocket then followed Kaatzál down the long stairwell. He could smell fresh earth and feel the dampness of it seeping into his being. He knew this place.

"Oh, God."

Kaatzál turned suddenly and clamped a bony hand over Daniel's wrist. "Come, young one," he urged.

And Daniel followed.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Teal'c! Where's Daniel?"

The Jaffa stopped in his tracks as O'Neill and Major Carter approached with an Alaran woman in tow.

The colonel frowned. "Where's Daniel?" he repeated forcefully.

"I left Daniel Jackson at the celebration, O'Neill."

"Crap. Why'd you do that? I told you to watch him."

Teal'c swallowed hard, his brows drawn in confusion. "I am unsure," he replied. "I believed you and Major Carter to be in danger."

"What?"

"I now believe I was incorrect."

"Of course you were," huffed O'Neill. "Listen, we've got to get to Daniel. Kaatzál's been blowing smoke up our collective asses this entire time."

"This is Laianna, Teal'c," interjected Major Carter, her hand clutching the other woman's elbow.

"The woman Kaatzál spoke of, whose feelings he would not influence?"

"The very one," hissed the colonel. "Seems like old Kaatzál lied through his teeth; she's his wife."

Teal'c turned and met O'Neill stride for stride with the major and Laianna following close behind as they hurried up the trail that ran next to the river.

"He touched my arm, O'Neill."

"Yeah, well he apparently isn't as anti-touchy feely as he originally let on. Damn it, why didn't I see it? If anything happens to Daniel----."

"None of us suspected anything, sir."

"Who is this Daniel you speak of?" asked Laianna meekly.

"He's our friend," replied Major Carter. "The one Kaatzál calls young one. He was hurt by Tezca before he died, much like you've been hurt by your husband."

"But he has never hurt me."

Teal'c glanced over his shoulder at Laianna; she seemed to truly believe her words. "Did you feel an attraction toward your husband before he first touched you?" he asked.

Laianna frowned. "I don't----I don't remember," she stammered. "But he never hurt me!"

Teal'c turned forward again. "I believe he did."

"No! Kaatzál is a good man! He and Tezca have stayed with us, helped us for longer than I have memory!"

O'Neill snorted derisively. "He's sure done one hell of a number on you."

"Kaatzál is a good man! He loves me! You will not hurt him as you hurt his brother!"

"Hurt his brother," repeated Major Carter with trepidation.

"Yes, Tezca struggles for life. Kaatzál will not let him die."

"Oh, my God," managed the major.

Teal'c felt a jolt of fear move through him for Daniel Jackson's safety. "I have failed my friend, O'Neill. I will not fail him again."

"I know, big guy," replied the colonel then he lengthened his stride, his dark eyes focused on the distant bridge.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Daniel stood at the entrance to the very room in which he'd been held only days ago. Torches were set into the walls giving an eerie look to the pale decrepit form lying quietly on the makeshift bed. Kaatzál shoved him from behind and the archeologist stumbled into the small chamber. The overwhelming curiosity that had compelled him to follow the holy man vanished like the spark of a match quickly extinguished. He reached for his Beretta only to remember that Kaatzál had taken it from him as they'd slipped through the hidden doorway into the corridor that led to the room.

"Brother?"

"I am here," replied Kaatzál gently. "I have brought you what you have so wanted, Tezca."

The elderly man opened fever-bright eyes to look at Daniel. "Young one," he croaked. "I can feel your fear and it gives me strength."

Kaatzál shoved Daniel again and the archeologist swung around, his fists clenched at his sides. The old man raised Daniel's own gun and pointed it at him.

"Come closer," urged Tezca.

"Oh, I don't think so," replied Daniel his eyes fixed on the gun.

Kaatzál smiled. "You are so naïve, young one, so very, very naïve. You and your colonel came back because Tezca wanted you to. If he can reach you over light years, do you not believe he can reach you here within these walls?" He stepped closer to Daniel. "You will give him what he needs of that I am certain."

"Uh----no?"

"Stubbornness appears as a shade of green," stated the old holy man. "My brother likes the darker, colder colors of your emotions, Daniel---fear, anger---while I prefer the lighter, more vibrant colors---love and joy---the ones that flow through your mind when you remember laughter---." His voice lowered ominously. "Or making love."

Daniel shivered violently.

"Ah, yes. I know how you feel when you love someone, Daniel. Was it your wife who pleasured you so?"

"His anger, Kaatzál, I can see it," murmured Tezca.

"You were there, too, weren't you?" asked Daniel. "Before."

"It was I who took you from your friends, young one, while my brother distracted the colonel. So simple," cooed Kaatzál as he stepped even closer. "So very simple."

Daniel shivered again. His anger was growing and he struggled to tamp it down, knowing he was giving them exactly what they needed from him. He held Kaatzál's eyes, fiercely determined to retain control.

"Green," commented the old man with a satisfied smile then he laughed. "You are so very stubborn, young one."

"Bring him to me, brother," whispered Tezca weakly. "I need more."

Kaatzál placed his gnarled hands on Daniel's chest, one still clutching the Beretta, and shoved. Daniel turned as he stumbled trying in vain to regain his balance. He fell to his knees on the dirt floor his good hand going down to stop his forward momentum. He quickly scrambled to his feet as his eyes met Tezca's grey ones. For a moment, he was lost in a sea of fear and anger and the old man smiled reaching out toward Daniel's face.

"Oh, God," managed the archeologist. He bent forward toward the beckoning hands, his body shaking uncontrollably as he continued to fight against the holy man. "No!" he shouted suddenly and he raised a fist and slammed it into Tezca's chest.

The old man screamed in pain and Daniel swung again. Then strong hands grabbed his arms and he found himself airborne, slamming hard into a stone wall. The side of his head hit and Daniel's vision grayed as he slid down to the dirt floor. He forced his eyes to stay open against the gathering darkness to see Kaatzál hovering over his wheezing brother. With all his strength, Daniel pushed himself to his feet and stumbled toward the open doorway. He could hear the old man's sobs behind him, felt something knotted in his gut finally loosen and he knew Tezca was dead.

He staggered into the tunnel and bent, vomiting violently even as he still struggled to keep his feet moving forward. Kaatzál's anguished scream fractured the cool air.

"Jack," pleaded Daniel brokenly. "Help me."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

The colonel hit the bridge at a dead run, Teal'c close on his heels. He could hear Laianna screaming in protest, railing against Carter's strong grip.

"The temple, Teal'c!" Jack yelled over his shoulder, his finger already on the trigger of his MP-5. "They'll be at the temple!"

As he ran toward the ruins, Jack could see the Alarans milling around the base of the stairs leading up to the temple entrance. They looked oddly ill-at-ease, their silent mouths moving, their hands gesticulating wildly. He felt something inside him change, fade, something he hadn't even been aware was there, a subtle shadow that had lingered in the corners of his mind. He shook his head of the weird sensation and focused his eyes on the old stone structure ahead of him. Behind him, he heard Laianna scream, the sound not one of fear, but of anger.

"O'Neill," shouted Teal'c at the very instant the colonel saw Daniel.

The young man stumbled through the temple doorway, fell to his knees then pushed himself back to his feet, glancing quickly over his shoulder. Jack caught a glimpse of scarlet covering the side of his friend's face. Suddenly, the crowd of Alarans turned in unison to Daniel and Jack's blood froze.

"Daniel!"

They swarmed up the stairs, surrounding the injured archeologist, drowning him in a sea of bodies.

"Daniel!" Jack cried again.

Then Kaatzál appeared from the shadows of the entrance, his craggy face so twisted Jack swore he could feel the waves of hatred heating the cool evening air around him. The old man smiled viciously then proceeded down the stairs and into the swarm of Alarans.

"Husband!" screamed Laianna from where she still struggled, dragged along by Carter's iron grip.

Jack barreled forward taking the steps two at a time, Teal'c at his side. The big Jaffa smoothly transitioned his staff weapon to the ready position as he ran and the colonel heard it hiss to life. He knew his warrior friend wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way of getting to Daniel.

The Alarans were in a frenzy reminding the colonel of ants teeming over a morsel of food, the only sound their grunts and the thud of their fists and feet as they impacted with what Jack feared was his friend's body. He was just on the very edges of the crowd when a scream split the air, a decidedly male scream, one that was not Daniel's.

Laianna ripped herself from Carter's hold and ran headlong into the mob calling frantically for Kaatzál. Jack aimed his MP-5 skyward and let loose a barrage of bullets and the crowd scattered in fear, leaving two figures lying curled up on the dais.

"Daniel!" cried Carter as she rushed forward with Jack and Teal'c covering her. Her finger settled on the pulse point at the archeologist's neck and she let go a sigh of relief. "He's alive, sir."

"Okay, Carter, cover me. Let's get him the hell out of here."

The major stood with her MP-5 at the ready while Jack knelt at Daniel's side. "Hey, buddy, you've got to give me a little help here, okay?"

Daniel moaned, but he nodded slowly. As Jack levered him up, he was surprised to see only the blood he'd seen earlier matting the side of his friend's head and soaking his jacket, but no other evidence of the beating he had just endured. He glanced quickly at Kaatzál who lay a short distance away and his stomach lurched; the man was lying in a pool of deep crimson, one arm resting at an impossible angle to his body.

Jack caught sight of Daniel's blood-spattered glasses and swiped them up as he and the archeologist rose to their feet. He shoved them into his vest pocket then wrapped his arm around Daniel's waist as he ducked under the younger man's arm. Wrist firmly clasped in one hand, Jack hauled his friend down the remaining stairs and away from the Alarans. He motioned with a jerk of his chin to Carter and Teal'c and the two followed, their weapons still at the ready.

The minute SG-1 cleared the temple grounds, the Alarans swarmed again and Jack turned to see Kaatzál swallowed up by the mob.

"What should we do, sir?" asked Carter, her pretty face filled with the horror of what she was witnessing.

"We get Daniel home, Major, before this crowd turns on us."

"But, sir----."

"What do you want me to do, Carter?" demanded Jack harshly. "Look at them---they're out of control. They've lost it, gone off the deep end, they're cuckoo."

The major bit her lip then nodded. "Yes, sir---I'll take point."

"Good idea."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"Oh, God, I'm going to be sick."

Sam heard Daniel's retching begin before the words were even out of his mouth. She stopped, glanced back quickly to see O'Neill supporting the doubled over form of her friend, then scanned the surrounding landscape. Since they'd crossed the bridge, they'd encountered a few Alarans coming from the village. They'd been so intent on getting to Teóti they hadn't even acknowledged the four teammates standing in the middle of the trail. They'd just sped passed, murmuring to themselves.

Sam glanced behind her again and frowned in concern at the pale and shaking archeologist.

"Easy," urged O'Neill gently as he moved Daniel away from the expelled contents of his stomach.

"Drink, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. He handed the young man a canteen then redirected his gaze directly behind the small group.

Daniel took a sip of water, swished it around in his mouth then bent and spit it out on the ground. He stayed hunched over, one hand clutching the canteen, the other braced on his thigh.

Sam stepped carefully backwards until she was standing by her CO. "How's he doing, sir?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure----," O'Neill began. "Easy there big fella." He reached out to steady Daniel who'd straightened and had immediately listed sideways.

"Sorry," mumbled the archeologist.

O'Neill captured Daniel's face between surprisingly gentle hands and peered into the blue eyes. "Yep, just what I thought. By the looks of it, you've got yourself a pretty nasty concussion, Dannyboy." He regarded his friend a moment longer then dropped his hands to Daniel's shoulders. "Let's get you to good old Doc Frasier, shall we?"

"She's not old, Jack."

The colonel snorted. "Okay, smart guy. Let's get you to good young Doc Frasier. That better?"

Daniel closed his eyes and one side of his mouth twitched up in a slight smile. "Better."

"I should probably take a look at that wound, Colonel, get it cleaned and bandaged."

"Yeah, all right, let's move off the trail and under some cover."

With O'Neill helping Daniel, the four teammates made their way through some underbrush to a small clearing. The colonel carefully lowered the archeologist to the ground, his friend's back propped against the trunk of a big tree.

Sam knelt at Daniel's side. "Hey, there," she greeted gently. She pulled her rifle strap over her head then lowered her MP-5 to the ground. Reaching over each shoulder in turn, she unsnapped her backpack from her black combat vest then grabbed the pack, unzipped it, reached inside and found the familiar shape of the first aid kit.

"Kaatzál's dead."

The major looked askance at her injured friend then shared a confused look with O'Neill.

"I too believe that to be so, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c from where he stood at the edge of the clearing, staff weapon at the ready.

"You sound pretty certain."

Daniel looked at the colonel. "I am, Jack. Couldn't you feel it when Tezca died? I mean---." He waved his hand absently. "Really died?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," replied O'Neill, his eyebrows arching in surprise. "Why was that?"

Sam held an antiseptic-soaked cloth near Daniel's wound then frowned. "This is going to hurt, Daniel," she warned. The archeologist squeezed his eyes shut as Sam touched the cloth to the side of his head and hissed out a long breath between clenched teeth.

"Easy," said the colonel. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Um---," began Daniel with a pained grimace, his eyes still closed. "I think when Tezca or Kaatzál touched us they set up a sort of link. Since Tezca didn't really die after we---um---shot him, he was still able to influence us through that link. That's why we both wanted to come back, Jack."

"So when Kaatzál touched Teal'c---," started Sam reaching up to grasp her friend's chin to still him as she continued gingerly cleaning the still-weeping wound.

"A link was established," concluded the Jaffa. "And I was compelled to leave Daniel Jackson to search for you and O'Neill."

"Daniel, did either of them, you know, touch your face? Use that secretion thingy on you?"

"No, not like that anyway."

O'Neill sighed in relief and gave the shoulder under his hand a gentle squeeze.

"But that was their intent, was it not?" asked Teal'c.

"Pretty much."

Sam finished her ministrations, bandaged the injury then began cleaning Daniel's blood-streaked face. She could feel him relaxing under her touch so she nudged him gently to keep him awake. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before she saw a semblance of focus return.

"So why the hell did the Alarans go berserk?" prompted O'Neill, his dark eyes watching Daniel with concern. "And don't tell me you don't have a theory on that."

Daniel's lips twitched into a small smile and his eyes slid closed again. "Just so happens I do have a theory, Jack," he replied thickly. "I think Tezca and Kaatzál used them. I think they've been---influencing their emotions for years. In fact it wouldn't surprise me to find out the Alarans once were like us."

"Into the touchy feely stuff?"

The archeologist snorted. "Yeah, that."

Sam finished cleaning Daniel's face then sat back on her heels. "Wow, so they've been---feeding off these poor people."

"Still doesn't explain the mob scene back there."

"I'm getting to that, Jack," rejoined Daniel without rancor. "This is just conjecture, mind you, but what if the link established eventually went both ways?"

O'Neill screwed up his face. "Both ways?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson is saying that the Alarans could experience the emotions of the brothers as well. Is that not correct?"

"That's my guess, Teal'c. It makes sense if you think about it."

"I think you're on to something here, Daniel. It would explain what happened when Kaatzál went----."

"Berserk?" finished O'Neill.

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir---berserk."

"Okay, let's say all that is true. Why didn't they attack Daniel?"

"I guess maybe because I'd never welded my power over them."

O'Neill gave his friend an amused look. "Your power?"

Daniel's eyes opened and his cheeks colored slightly, vivid against his pallor. "Not that I have any power, per se," he replied, his hand waving helplessly. He dropped his eyes. "You know what I mean, Jack."

"It's a good theory, Daniel," O'Neill responded kindly. "And it's all we may get."

"If you think that one's good, wait 'til you hear my next one."

"I'm waiting with baited breath," teased the colonel although Sam could see some genuine curiosity in his brown eyes.

Daniel looked back up at his friend. "I think the celebration was held at Teóti for a reason."

Teal'c turned his head to glance down at the archeologist. "Kaatzál no doubt could not return his mortally injured brother to the village," he speculated. "You believe the celebration was to aid in Tezca's recovery."

"Oh, my God," breathed Sam. "All those people congregated so closely in celebration---and if their links with Tezca were as strong as the one he originally had with you, then---."

"The ultimate high?"

Sam looked across Daniel to O'Neill. "I'm not sure it was for the high alone, sir. I think they really did need to---feed in order to survive."

"And Kaatzál's hope was to heal his brother," interjected the archeologist. "By using the Alarans and, well---me."

The colonel looked speculative for a long moment then he patted Daniel's shoulder. "Well, enough with the conjecture, kids. Let's get home before our friends decide they need to beat the crap out of us, too."

Sam nodded then packed up the first aid kit and slid it into her backpack. While O'Neill helped Daniel to his feet, she tossed her pack over her shoulder and with Teal'c's help, snapped it back into place. She bent and picked up her MP-5, slipped it over her shoulders then waded back through the underbrush to the trail.

They met no other Alarans on their trek back to the Stargate.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"I SO don't want to hear it, Carter."

Daniel kept his eyes closed, but he knew exactly what was happening. "Don't tell me," he said quietly. "Kaatzál has the crystal."

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I should have checked the DHD after General Hammond contacted us, made sure we could dial out."

Jack shifted his grip on Daniel's waist. "No, Carter," he sighed. "This one's on me. Geez, I was so gung-ho about getting back to Teóti, it didn't even occur to me to check it out."

"You were under---."

"Daniel, so help me if you say it wasn't my fault I'll-----."

"Now is not the time for self-recrimination, O'Neill," interrupted Teal'c reasonably.

"Yeah, you're right, Teal'c, it's just that----."

Daniel could feel Jack's worried gaze fall on him. "I'm fine, Jack, don't worry."

"Sure you are," grumped the colonel. "Okay, do we know where Kaatzál hid the damn thing before? I mean, he didn't exactly have it with him, right?"

"No, sir, he didn't. My guess is he hid it in the village somewhere."

"Perhaps in his own dwelling."

"Okay, then Teal'c and I will go to the village and search. Carter, you stay here with Daniel, get a fire started, it'll be dark by the time we get back."

Daniel opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at his friend. "Jack---."

The colonel eyed Daniel askance. "Ah, ah----no, Daniel, you're staying here with Carter."

"But---."

"No buts," Jack said sharply. "I want you resting not traipsing around looking for that damned crystal."

Daniel couldn't help but flinch at the decibel level his friend used. "Ow?" he griped.

Jack's face softened along with his voice. "Sorry. Look, we'll find it. You just stay here and rest, okay? For once, don't argue with me, Daniel."

The archeologist smiled faintly. "All right, Jack, but don't get used to it."

Jack snorted then walked Daniel over to a small clearing just to the left of the big 'Gate. He lowered him gently against a tree then knelt beside him eyeing the bandage on the side of his head. Daniel saw a look of guilt cross his friend's features then Jack smiled and placed his hand along Daniel's jaw line curling his fingers just behind his ear.

"We'll be fine, Colonel," said Sam. "You and Teal'c are the ones who need to be careful. If the Alarans return to the village, there's no telling what they'll do."

Jack stood and pulled his MP-5 around from where he'd flung it over his back. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," he replied.

"There will be no such bridge, O'Neill."

"I wish I had your confidence, big guy. Okay, Carter, keep an eye on him, Teal'c, let's go find us a way home."

"What?" Daniel bleated. "No orders for me?"

Jack just waved a dismissive hand as he walked away with Teal'c at his side.

Sam had a fire started in what seemed like mere seconds to Daniel; he was watching her gather wood and the next thing he knew she was nudging him awake, a raging blaze warming his chilled body.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Sam."

"You need to stay awake if possible, Daniel, just until we can get you to Janet, okay?"

Daniel nodded obediently already feeling the pull of sleep tugging at him. His head throbbed incessantly and his vision was blurry, but the latter, he reminded himself with wry amusement, was no doubt due to his lack of glasses. He pictured his lenses lying on the dais of the temple, bent and broken and wondered what people in a hundred years would think of them when they found them there.

"Hey."

"Wh---What?"

"You with me, Daniel?"

"Um, yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

Daniel leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "My glasses, actually," he replied.

"The colonel has them," said Sam.

The archeologist felt gentle fingers on the side of his head and he started slightly at the touch. He opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him anxiously. She moved her fingers to lightly brush the hair back from his forehead.

"If you want me to stay awake, Sam, you're going to have to stop doing that."

The major smiled then sat back on her heels. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Do you feel up to eating anything?"

Daniel furrowed his brow. "No," he replied emphatically, just the mere thought sending his stomach into revolt.

"Okay, but you need to drink some water," Sam responded as she pulled her canteen from its pouch. She opened the little container then put one hand behind Daniel's head and tipped the bottle against his lips. His stomach rebelled instantly and he pulled away, slopping water down his front. He coughed and then it was his head's turn to rebel. He could hear Sam's soothing voice in his ears and her gentle hand on his back as he fought for control.

"You okay now?"

"Oh, God," Daniel moaned.

"Easy, just take it easy."

With Sam's help, Daniel sat himself back up straight, his stomach finally settling into something close to normalcy. "Maybe water isn't such a good idea," he mumbled.

"You need to stay hydrated, Daniel," admonished Sam lightly. "Come on, we'll take it slower this time."

The archeologist eyed his friend with trepidation then reluctantly nodded. Sam put the canteen back to Daniel's lips and let him control the tip of the little container. A dribble of water hit his mouth then slid down his throat. He waited for a moment for it to settle then drank a little more. Finally, he pushed the canteen away and turned his head. Sam patted his shoulder then capped the canteen and laid it at Daniel's side. She turned herself and sat back against the tree, her arm pressing against his.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When you were held before, couldn't you tell it was both of them? I mean you clearly knew it was Tezca, but why not Kaatzál?"

"I knew it was Tezca because he let me see his face and he talked to me."

"But Kaatzál didn't?"

Daniel shook his head. "He kept away from the torchlight and didn't say much if anything---I never knew. Looking back at it now, I should have seen the differences, but I didn't." He sighed. "Kaatzál seemed a lot more careful than his brother."

"So why do you think he let us go back through the 'Gate the first time?"

Daniel scowled. "Um, I have no idea," he replied. "He obviously knew Tezca was alive. Maybe he just wanted us out of the way for a while."

"I knew they could sense each other. It just didn't make sense when they both said they couldn't."

Daniel nodded then let his eyes slide closed. A few moments of silence passed when he suddenly felt Sam shift against him. He opened his eyes and turned to see a torch bobbing toward them. He squinted; he didn't remember it being so dark before.

Sam rose to her feet, her MP-5 aimed at the approaching visitor.

"I---I mean you no harm."

"Just stop right there," ordered the major. She brought her rifle up no doubt catching the man between the cross-hairs.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," said the man taking a tentative step forward and into the light cast by the fire.

"Etuk? It's Etuk, isn't it?" asked Daniel squinting his unfocused eyes.

"Yes, Daniel. I brought you this," replied the dark-haired Alaran. He held out Daniel's Beretta, gripping it by the barrel. "I tried to clean off the---the blood," he stammered. "There was so much----it was tucked under his---his body. I thought I'd leave it here on---on the table of symbols just in case you one day returned."

Even with his blurry vision, Daniel could tell Etuk was shaking. "Come sit by the fire," he invited.

"Daniel," hissed Sam her weapon still aimed at the Alaran.

"He's in shock, Sam. And he has my gun. He could've easily shot us both. I don't think he means us any harm."

Sam's jaw twitched, but she motioned with her gun for Etuk to sit down.

"Th---thank you," said the young man. "I am quite cold." He extinguished his torch, handed Sam the Beretta then sat cross-legged by the fire, extending trembling hands toward the flames. "I don't know why I'm so cold," he said absently.

Sam's radio crackled to life and Daniel heard Jack's voice requesting acknowledgment.

The major tucked the hand gun into her belt then fingered the radio tucked in her vest pocket. "Go ahead, sir."

"Carter, we're at the village, but we may have a little problem."

"What's that?"

"The Alarans are returning. So far they seem pretty out of it, like they aren't even really aware we're here."

"I think they're in shock, sir."

"Shock?"

"Yes, sir. We have one with us right now."

"Carter---," began the colonel heatedly.

"He seems harmless, sir, just really shaken up."

"I don't care if he's catatonic, Major! Don't let him touch anything---or anyone, for that matter!"

"He can rest assured that I mean you no harm," said Etuk. "My friends will not harm them either."

"Sir, Etuk says the villagers won't hurt you---."

"It's not me I'm worried about here," retorted Jack. "If Daniel's right and that link went both ways, who knows what this Etuk is capable of."

"I am not like---them," spat the Alaran bitterly. He looked at Daniel. "I am not like them."

"Do you know where Kaatzál hid the crystal?" asked the archeologist.

Etuk furrowed his brow in confusion.

Daniel motioned toward the DHD. "For the---the table of symbols," he explained.

"Oh, the colored tube. I would guess if he had it, it would be in his home."

"And just where exactly is that?" Daniel prompted.

Etuk turned his head and looked up at Sam. "Tell them to look for a trail that heads up hill from the village square. At the top of the trail they will find where Kaatzál and Tezca lived."

"Sir----."

"I heard, Major. We're headed there now."

"Yes, sir."

"Do not, I repeat do not let Etuk----."

"Touch anything or anyone," finished Sam. "Got it, sir."

Daniel heard Jack's exasperated sigh then he ended the transmission. Sam looked at the archeologist and shrugged, pursing her lips. She moved to sit between Daniel and Etuk, her gun still gripped and at the ready.

"You are injured," stated the Alaran looking over to Daniel. "Your hand before, but---." He touched the side of his own head. "At the temple, you were hurt again at the temple."

The archeologist raised his fingers to his bandage. "Yeah, I had a little run-in with a wall."

"I am sorry we didn't stop him earlier," responded Etuk.

"What happened to me had nothing to do with any of you."

The Alaran looked back at the fire and Daniel could tell the young man was struggling to keep it together.

"Are the others from the village okay?" asked Sam.

Etuk swallowed hard then nodded. "We all just need to figure out why----accept that we----we killed a man." He dropped his chin to his chest and covered his face with his hands. "What have we done?"

"Etuk, what happened wasn't your fault," said Daniel gently.

"We killed him with our bare hands," wept Etuk brokenly. He pulled his hands away and touched his wet cheeks with his fingertips in astonishment. "I have not shed tears since I was a child. They took that away from us." He looked at Daniel. "They took so much from us."

"I know they did."

"Why?"

"I can't answer that, Etuk."

The young man looked back to the fire, the flames' light catching on the tears that welled in his eyes. "I don't understand what happened," he began. "I have never felt such anger before and I didn't know where it came from. All I knew was that I wanted it to stop----I had to make it stop, make him stop." He drew in a deep breath then expelled it slowly. "The moment it was done, it was like a tidal wave hit me, hit us all. We just fell to our knees and stared at his body. I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry----I just knew that for the first time since before the age of change, I felt something, really felt something deeply."

"I'm so sorry, Etuk," said Sam.

"It's all we've known for so long, since our people were brought here."

"The Alarans were brought here?"

Etuk nodded. "Yes, Major. I have records my father kept when he first arrived here as a small boy. He tells of two great men who came to Alara and talked of a land across the stars where crops grew to twice their normal size, water was plentiful, and the sun shone bright and warm in a brilliant blue sky. These men convinced a group of Alarans to leave our world and step through the Ring of Stone. My father's parents were sure they were making the right decision."

"How long before things started to change?" asked Daniel.

"Not very long at all. My father said that the two men, Kaatzál and Tezca, called themselves holy men. Once a week there would be a day of rest and on that day, the villagers would gather and kneel in the main square to give thanks to their deliverers. Kaatzál and Tezca would walk down the line and each Alaran would grasp and kiss each man's hand. A special few would be touched in turn with reverence. The men would place their hands gently on each face, and whisper words of promise. My father wrote that his parents would return to him after each service----different. The children were not allowed at these ceremonies until they reached the age of change."

"Oh, my God," murmured Sam.

"Etuk, did your father write anything about disappearances from your village?"

"Yes," replied the Alaran. "The creature was called the Darkness. He would spirit away a child from his home in the middle of the night. Sometimes the child would be found wandering in the ruins of Teóti, other times the child would never be found."

"What happened to the children that were found?" asked Sam.

"They were---lost to themselves. My father's friend, Falen, was one those. His parents cared for him, but he only existed in body, not in mind."

"Until your mind shatters," whispered Daniel and he shivered. He swallowed hard and crossed his arms over his chest seeking the warmth that suddenly abandoned him.

"Daniel?"

The archeologist looked at Sam. "That's what Tezca told me, Sam. The only way I'd ever be free of him would be by death or by insanity."

"Tezca was the Darkness, wasn't he," stated Etuk with no question in his voice. "He took the children away and destroyed them."

"It may have been both of them for all we know, Etuk. Maybe they'd reach a point where they craved more than what the villagers could give and they'd have to feed on---the young ones."

"And their minds just couldn't handle it," concluded Sam angrily.

Etuk shook his head. "My father wrote that after the first disappearance, the men were never the same toward each other. He said that it almost seemed like they---they hated each other."

"Then maybe it was just one of them."

The Alaran looked at Daniel. "It was Tezca," he replied then he smiled ironically. "I can---feel it."

"So Kaatzál had no problem using adults, but he drew the line at using children," said the major. "How---cavalier of him."

Etuk frowned. "I'm glad that they're gone," he said with a hint of self-loathing. "We burned both bodies on the steps of the temple, in the city that spawned them."

Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the tree suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion; it was finally over.

"I need to return to the village, to be with my wife and my friends. If your colonel and Teal'c have not found the crystal, I will help them search."

"Thank you, Etuk," said Sam.

Daniel managed to pry his eyes open to see both the Alaran and Sam rise to their feet.

"Etuk," began the major hesitantly. "What happened to Laianna?"

"She is like the victims of the Darkness, Major. She is with us in body, but not in mind."

Sam closed her eyes a moment and pursed her lips. "What will happen to her?"

"We will care for her. She was---is our friend and we will make the remainder of her life as content as it can be."

"You're all going to be okay, Etuk," interjected Daniel. "You have to believe that."

"I hope so, Daniel. I am feeling sensations I have never felt before and they're mine and mine alone. It is both---disturbing and wonderful at the same time."

The archeologist smiled. "You'll get used to them, don't worry."

Etuk bowed slightly. "Thank you for all you've done," he said. "I am going to continue what my father started, continue writing the history of our people so our children and our children's children will know what happened here. You will be in our history, Daniel, as will you, Major, and the colonel and Teal'c. We would not be free if you hadn't come here." He put his hand to his chest and bowed again. "I speak for all of my friends---thank you."

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Jack stood quietly peeking around the privacy curtain and shook his head at what he was overhearing.

"Janet, I'm fine."

"Another day, Daniel," replied the doctor then she held up one hand halting Daniel's next words. "I insist."

The archeologist looked to the ceiling then dropped his chin to his chest apparently conceding his loss. He lifted one hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose, displacing his glasses, and closed his eyes.

"Headache?" asked Janet.

Reluctantly, Daniel nodded. "Yes."

Jack could tell his friend was bracing himself for an I-told-you-so, but even Jack was surprised when Daniel received a comforting pat on the arm. He knew if it had been him sitting on that bed, the scenario would have played out much differently.

"I'll be right back," said Janet. She turned and nearly ran into Jack then side-stepped as she glanced up at him. "Colonel," she greeted with a slight nod.

Jack smiled at his sometime-nemesis then turned to look around the curtain again. "Your doctor knows best, you know," he advised his friend as he shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets.

Daniel shook his head and stared up at Jack in wonderment. "Oh, that's rich coming from you," he retorted good-naturedly.

Jack looked offended. "Me?" he replied, a hand rising from a pocket to touch his chest in a gesture of innocence. He strolled around to the side of the bed on which Daniel sat and looked around nonchalantly. "So, off duty for another day, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hey, at least she's letting you out of here. That's something, right?"

"Jack, I'm confined to the base, not allowed to even walk into my office---I can't read, I can't have my laptop-----."

"Easy there, big fella," interrupted Jack raising a hand to halt his friend's tirade. He frowned. "That bad?"

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. "That bad."

"Here we are," said Janet as she bounded around the curtain holding a glass of water and a paper cup in which Jack knew were some nice little pills. She handed both to the archeologist.

Daniel looked into the paper cup then up at Janet suspiciously. "These aren't going to knock me out, are they?"

Janet placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Dr. Jackson, you haven't been sleeping well for weeks now. Please just do me the honor of taking your medicine and going to bed like a good little boy."

Jack couldn't help but snicker when his young friend actually pouted.

"Don't give me that, Daniel," admonished Janet. "It might have worked on your mother, but----." She stopped and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I—I--."

Daniel waved her off with an understanding quirk of his lips. "Its okay, Janet, it didn't exactly work on her either."

Janet looked up at Jack still obviously floundering from her slip-up. "Okay, listen. It's better if you don't take these on an empty stomach and knowing you like I do, I doubt you've eaten dinner yet, so why don't you go grab something from the commissary with Colonel O'Neill? Then you can go back to your quarters, take the pills and get a good night's sleep. Sound good to you?"

"Oh, just swell."

"Daniel?" admonished Jack lightly.

"Jack?"

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice---especially to Janet."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay, stop it you two," interrupted the doctor.

"At least I didn't say she was old."

Jack froze. He looked up from Daniel to meet wide brown eyes and he knew he was doomed. Even though he outranked Janet, she could still put the fear of God into him.

Daniel cleared his throat. "To be fair to Jack, Janet, he did say 'good old'."

"I see."

Jack glared at the younger man who looked up at him with his blue eyes blinking in mock innocence.

"Okay, well then," began the doctor. "I expect to see you back here in the morning, Daniel."

The archeologist set the glass of water on the side table then clutching the paper cup of meds, slid off the bed. "Thanks, Janet," he said hurriedly already on his way to the door.

"And Daniel? I'll be by your quarters in one hour to make sure you're there!"

"I'll be there!" yelled Daniel from the corridor.

"And don't forget you've got an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Laurel!" Janet added quickly.

"Appointment tomorrow, got it!"

Janet turned her gaze back to Jack. "Colonel?" she prompted.

"I did say 'good old', Doc---'good old'," clarified the colonel carefully then he quickly followed on Daniel's heels and scrambled out of the room.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

Sam sat back in her chair and looked across the table at Teal'c.

"Was your meal acceptable, Major Carter?" rumbled the big Jaffa. He wiped his mouth with his napkin then laid it neatly next to his plate.

"It was acceptable, Teal'c," replied Sam with a smile. "Was yours?"

"Indeed it was."

Sam looked beyond Teal'c to see the colonel and Daniel entering through the swinging door in mid-conversation.

"So he said you were emotionally immature?"

Daniel glowered at the back of his friend's head as he followed O'Neill to the counter. "No," he drawled out. "He said my emotions were young."

O'Neill shrugged. "Sounds like the same thing to me, Daniel."

Sam saw the archeologist's jaw twitch as he picked up his tray. "Not the same thing at all, Jack."

Teal'c shared a look of amusement with Sam then turned his head to observe their other teammates.

"Emotionally immature would mean that I whine, pout, and throw tantrums when I don't get my way," continued Daniel pointedly.

O'Neill just turned and regarded his younger friend with raised brows.

"I do not throw tantrums," grumbled the archeologist.

O'Neill turned back to look over the counter at Millie, the commissary chef. "I'll have turkey with Swiss on rye---no, make that wheat," he requested.

"You're a little late for the dinner rush, Colonel, but it's still fresh."

The CO nodded his thanks as Millie tossed a pre-wrapped sandwich on his tray. "No problem, Millie, thanks," he responded.

"Dr. Jackson!" greeted the older woman with a lop-sided grin. Her face immediately softened into concern. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Daniel quickly flashed the short plumpish woman a shy smile. "I'm doing better, Millie, thanks."

"Good to hear. You're still looking awfully tired and far too thin in my opinion," continued Millie with a sideways look. "What'll it be today?"

"I'll have tuna on wheat."

"Coming right up!" the woman chirped cheerfully. She stepped away from the counter and busied herself making Daniel's sandwich.

Sam saw O'Neill frown down at his own sandwich wrapped tightly in plastic wrap then look up as Millie delivered a freshly made sandwich for Daniel.

"Here you go, honey, with extra pickles just like you like it," announced Millie proudly.

"Thank you."

"Do Millie a favor and eat it all, okay?"

Daniel gave an obedient smile then made to move further down the counter, finding himself blocked by the unmoving colonel. "Jack?"

"Is everyone on this base wrapped around your finger?"

Daniel's lips twitched. "Pretty much," he replied smugly and Sam chortled.

O'Neill scowled dramatically.

"Oh, come on, Jack," sighed Daniel. "It's a tuna sandwich. You can't very well pre-wrap a tuna sandwich; the bread would get all soggy."

O'Neill stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth and grunted indignantly. "Extra pickles, just like you like it," he muttered snidely. He grudgingly continued down the counter sliding his tray ahead then strolling to catch up with it. When both men seemed satisfied with their meals, they turned around to evaluate the available seating.

Sam waved them over. "You two can join us, sir," she invited.

"Carter, Teal'c, my man," greeted O'Neill as he sat down.

Teal'c canted his head. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson."

"Hey guys."

The two men sat across from each other and the colonel immediately dove into his meal with gusto. Sam watched as Daniel picked tentatively at his tossed salad.

"Are you well, Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"He has a headache," replied O'Neill around a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, and its name is Jack O'Neill---with two 'Ls'," retorted the archeologist under his breath.

Sam snorted at the colonel's scathing glare.

"He's just upset that Kaatzál called him emotionally immature," presumed the colonel defiantly

"I find inaccuracy with that assessment," stated Teal'c with a speculative lift of one brow. "I have never found Daniel Jackson to be—emotionally immature. He is unassuming, sometimes introverted, rather gullible---."

The archeologist raised a halting hand. "Thank you, Teal'c---I think."

The big Jaffa simply canted his head acknowledging his friend proudly.

"He really said that, Daniel?" asked Sam. She pushed her empty plate aside and leaned forward on the table bracing herself on her elbows.

"What he said," replied the younger man with a pointed glance at O'Neill. "Was that they found my emotions to be young."

"Oh, so that's why they always called you 'young one'."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his chair then dropped his eyes back to his plate.

O'Neill regarded his friend for a moment then cleared his throat. "Frasier will have your ass in a sling if you don't eat that," he said gently. "And so will Millie."

Sam saw her younger friend's cheeks flush as he stabbed a forkful of salad and took a bite. He kept his eyes downcast as he chewed. She could clearly see why Kaatzál and Tezca had thought Daniel to be emotionally young. He did have an almost childlike innocence in the way he viewed the world, or worlds, she clarified. She loved that about him, treasured it, and hoped like hell he could hang on to it.

"So who's Dr. Laurel?" asked the colonel.

"Oh, um---she's a psychiatrist Janet wants me to see," Daniel replied with a dismissive wave of his broken hand. "She thinks I have some---issues with what happened."

"It can only help, Daniel."

The archeologist looked at Sam and nodded. "I know," he conceded with a sigh.

Sam exchanged a worried look with her other two teammates.

O'Neill pushed back his chair. "So, let's say we gather up our food, grab some pie and coffee, and head to Daniel's quarters for a little TV."

Daniel lifted his head, his eyes wide. "Oh, there is a special on The Hist----."

"Ah," interrupted the colonel with his index finger raised. "You're not supposed to be thinking, Daniel. Watching The History Channel can only lead to you thinking. Nope, I think a good baseball game is in order."

"Jack."

"Daniel?"

"You are so----."

"Supportive, thoughtful, caring?" guessed O'Neill.

"More like annoying, suffocating----did I say annoying?"

O'Neill chuckled then rose to his feet. "Come on, smart guy. Grab your freshly-prepared sandwich and let's go watch some good old-fashioned sports." He gathered up what remained of his sandwich, his unopened can of soda, his apple, and his bag of chips then looked across the table to Daniel. "You'll nod off during the first five minutes anyway," he added. "You do still have Frasier's meds, right?"

Daniel groaned in response then patted his breast pocket. "Yes, Jack."

"Yep, lights out early for you, Dannyboy," teased O'Neill good-naturedly then he headed for the door, nearly dropping his apple. "Hey, Carter, Teal'c," he called back over his shoulder. "Don't forget the pie and coffee!"

Daniel met Sam's eyes, his twinkling with affectionate amusement. She realized suddenly how much she'd missed that look and just how long that look had been missing. She rounded the table and gave her friend a quick hug.

"What was that for?" asked a surprised Daniel.

"Just because," replied Sam. She reached up to touch the archeologist's cheek then she turned to Teal'c and grinned. "So what do you think---apple or pumpkin?"

"I think it would be prudent to obtain both," replied the Jaffa simply.

"Sweet!" chimed in O'Neill from where he stood holding the door. "Good call, big guy!"

Sam gave Daniel's arm a gentle pat then she brushed by him moving toward the counter.

"I will assist Daniel Jackson with gathering what remains of his meal."

"Thanks, Teal'c," said the archeologist gratefully.

To Sam's surprise, Millie already had a tray prepared on which sat two pies, a knife, plates, forks, paper cups, and a carafe of coffee. "Now don't you let Dr. Jackson have any of this, Major," whispered the older woman, her eyes dropping to the silver carafe. "I know how that boy can be, but you be firm with him, child."

Sam nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'am," she whispered in reply.

"All right then, " grinned the older woman. "Have a nice evening, Major."

"Thanks, Millie," replied Sam. She picked up the tray then turned to see Daniel taking a bite of his sandwich while Teal'c picked up the archeologist's tray still laden with a bowl of salad, an orange, and a small carton of milk. Both men headed to the door where O'Neill still stood bracing it open.

"Sometime tonight would be nice, guys," moaned the colonel in a much-put-upon tone that made Sam snort.

Daniel surreptitiously bumped O'Neill's hand sending the older man juggling his apple again. Teal'c glanced down his nose at his fumbling friend then followed Daniel out into the corridor.

"Hey!" barked O'Neill as he finally gathered in all his errant food, cradling it protectively in his arms. "That SO wasn't nice!"

The major shook her head and wondered briefly about maturity then happily joined her teammates.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

"I've been thinking," began Daniel. He rolled onto his back and tucked his good hand beneath his head, staring at the ceiling of his quarters.

"Ah---no thinking, Daniel," replied Jack firmly.

The archeologist glared at his friend who sat propped up against a pillow next to him, his long legs extended and crossed at the ankles. The colonel cursed under his breath, apparently unhappy at what was happening on the TV. Sam and Teal'c had left earlier after Janet had followed through on her threat and had stopped by to check on him, but Jack had remained stating clearly that he was only staying to watch the game. Daniel had to smile at his friend's concern.

"Oh for crying out loud," muttered Jack as he looked expectantly down at Daniel. "What?"

"Nothing, Jack. Finish watching the game."

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

The older man scowled. "Spill."

"I was just thinking that the whole story Kaatzál wove about being knocked into the river might very well have been true."

Jack's face screwed up in confusion. "What?"

"They didn't get along?" encouraged Daniel.

The colonel shook his head. "So you're thinking that Tezca knocked his brother into the river to keep you for himself?"

"Well, that's not exactly how I'd put it, but---yeah. He would have---kept you, Teal'c, and Sam for himself, too."

Jack mulled over Daniel's theory with furrowed brows. "I don't know, Daniel. You really think Tezca would try to kill his own brother?"

Daniel shrugged then yawned. "Maybe deep down he knew Kaatzál would get out." He yawned again. "There might have been some truth in their story about their childhood, too."

"Only their parents separated them because what---they were too much to handle together?"

"It's just a thought."

Jack grunted then turned his attention back to the baseball game.

Daniel decided his eyes were feeling incredibly heavy so he let them slide shut, his headache finally fading in response to the drugs he'd taken.

"I guess brotherly love won out in the end, though, eh, Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Brotherly love----Kaatzál did try to save Tezca in the end."

Daniel's brows puckered; Jack was right, thinking really wasn't such a good idea.

"Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"How's the headache?"

"Um---," managed the archeologist and he heard the warm snort of amusement from his friend's direction.

"Feeling no pain?"

Daniel shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Daniel?"

"Hmmm?"

"You want to go to sleep now?"

"Okay."

"Do you want me to go?"

Daniel was drifting away, but he felt a twinge of unease; he wasn't really ready to be alone with his dreams yet. "Um---you can finish watching the game---if you want."

A warm hand patted his shoulder. "I'll stick around."

The archeologist rolled onto his side. "Okay," he replied contentedly. He burrowed his head further into his pillow then let out a relaxed sigh. The last thing he felt before slipping completely away was the blanket being pulled gently up over his shoulder.

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&

THE END

&& && && && && && && && && && && && && &&


End file.
